Baby Bellas
by Tattysecondhandbook
Summary: A collection of oneshots with our beloved Barden Bellas as children 12 and under. Accepting prompts! Ever wondered what our favourite characters would be like as children? Take a look and find out!
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

"I don't wanna go!" A little girl with long brown hair screamed, hanging onto her mother's leg for dear life.

"Beca, let _go_! It's your first day of school, you'll make friends! The Posen's little girl, Aubrey, will be there! You know her," her mother tried to convince her, but the 5 year old was having none of it.

"But she's mean to me mommy!"

"Beca, I swear if you don't let go right now I will march you into that classroom," her mother warned, making Beca slowly shrink away, sniffling.

"Now take my hand, we're going inside."

Beca scowled, looking as dangerous as a five year could possibly look whilst crossing her arms and digging her heels into playground floor.

" _Rebecca Louise Mitchell!"_

"I'm not going!"

"Right, that's it." Rowan picked her daughter up and stomped to the classroom, all the while the poor child screamed and flailed her arms. Setting her down on the floor, Rowan ignored the glare her daughter was giving her and knocked on the bright red door, which had a plate indicating it was classroom 7.

A teacher, wearing her long blonde hair in a side ponytail, opened the door with a bright smile.

"You must be Miss Mitchell! I'm Miss Abby,"

Rowan smiled at her, holding Beca firmly by the shoulders stop her from running away. "Please, call me Rowan,"

"And who might this be?" Abby asked, bending down to the little girl's level whilst feigning innocence, as she knew far too well who the girl in question was.

Beca muttered something incomprehensible, looking down at her shoes.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that,"

"Beca," She said louder, fidgeting with her hands as she stared into the welcoming face of her new teacher.

"Oh, that's a lovely name, Beca, I'm Miss Abby and I'll be your teacher this year. Why don't you come with me, I have the perfect table waiting for you," Abby said warmly, extending her hand for the little girl.

Beca only shook her head shyly, stepping back to hide behind her mother.

"Oh, go on, Beca, it will only be for a few hours," Rowan said, slowly manoeuvring her daughter from behind her legs.

Beca looked up at her mother with an unmistakeable frown, one saying that she wasn't at all happy with her, before reluctantly taking the hand of her teacher.

"There you go! I'll be back at one, okay? Have fun sweetie," Rowan said, bending down to kiss her forehead. Beca said nothing, only scowled as Rowan muttered a short apology to the blonde before walking away.

"So, Beca, how old are you?"

"Five." Beca replied, holding up six fingers.

Abby chuckled. "That's six, dear,"

"No it isn't! The thumb isn't a finger!" Beca argued indignantly, quite proud that she knew such information.

Abby raised her eyebrows, but nodded in agreement. She had quite a smart little girl on her hands. "You're absolutely right, Beca. Now, I have the perfect space for you. Come on,"

Beca allowed herself to be dragged to a green table. Sitting at it were three other little girls; a tall blonde (who Beca almost immediately recognised as Aubrey, her neighbour, especially after she glared at her), another tall girl was sitting next to her, but she was a brunette. And a redhead. A redhead with strikingly blue eyes. There was an empty seat next to the redheaded girl Beca had dubbed 'Red', for the time being, where she supposed she would be sitting.

"Beca, this is your seat. Class doesn't start for another six minutes, so feel free to sit down and chat, okay?"

Beca nodded, taking her seat next to Red with a slight sigh. As soon as Abby walked away to another table, where a chubby blonde with an accent Beca couldn't quite place was poking a boy with brown hair, Red turned to Beca with a bright smile, her bluer-than-blue eyes sparkling.

"Hi, I'm Chloe!" Red (' _Chloe_.' Beca thought, ' _not Red.'_ ) Announced excitedly, already bounding in her seat.

Beca thought she looked nice, but she was far too bubbly at first glance.

"I'm Beca." She replied shyly,

"Are you new?"

Beca thought this was a rather stupid question, as it was far too obvious that she was new, but she nodded anyway.

"Do you know anyone?" Chloe asked.

Beca nodded, looking towards Aubrey. "I know Aubrey,"

Aubrey only frowned back at her, narrowing her eyes briefly before going back to the book she was reading.

"Me and Aubrey are best friends!" Chloe said, eager to share the information as she shot a smile to the blonde, who smiled back. "Do you know anyone else?"

Beca briefly looked around the room, the only familiar face was a brown haired boy who had smiled at her through a car window. She hadn't smiled back.

"No."

"Let me introduce you!" Chloe bubbled, jumping up and grabbing Beca's arm to pull her to the other end of the table.

"This is Stacie,"

Stacie briefly smiled, before going back to inspecting her nails, which had been coloured in with…crayons? Felt tips? Beca wasn't exactly sure. Chloe dragged the small girl off to the next table.

"This is Lilly, she's quiet. Lilly this is Beca,"

Lilly whispered something barely audible. Beca smiled slightly at her, but the girl didn't smile back, only stared with wide eyes. She looked like a porcelain doll.

Beca found her creepy.

"This is Ci…Cynf…Cynthia Rose," Chloe said, struggling with pronunciation of her name.

Beca looked at her. She had pink and black hair. She looked quite cool, so Beca allowed her a smile and a small wave. Cynthia Rose nodded back, leaning onto her char.

"This is Jessica and Ashley. They're best friends," Red _('Chloe!')_ explained.

Beca blinked. She had no idea which was which, but they were both smiling identically at her, even saying hello at the small time. Beca smiled anyway, before letting herself get steered to the next table.

"This is Amy. She's from Australia,"

"You're short! I'm calling you shorty!" Amy announced loudly.

Beca didn't appreciate the sudden nickname, and glared at the blonde, who grinned back.

"That's Bumper," Chloe said, pointing to the short boy Beca had seen fighting with Amy earlier. She then turned to Beca and whispered, "He's kind of mean to me and Aubrey,"

Somehow affected by this new piece of information, Beca narrowed her eyes at him. He must act just like his name suggests; like the rear end of a car.

"This is Jesse,"

"I know you!" Jesse said with a toothy grin, pointing at Beca.

"No you don't, he doesn't," Beca confirmed, shaking her head. She really didn't want to be associated with anyone in this classroom, it was bad enough she already knew Aubrey.

"I do! I smiled at you on my way to school,"

"That doesn't count. Knowing me would be knowing my name, at least," Beca said with a roll of her eyes.

"Um, this is Benji…" Chloe said, trying to move along as they only had a minute left.

The curly haired boy pulled out a deck of card and started shuffling with an excited grin on his face. Beca didn't like magic, but she grinned back anyway; Benji seemed nice enough.

"Settle down, everyone, settle down," Miss Abby said, standing up in front of the whiteboard.

Beca and Chloe ran to their seats. Well, Chloe ran, Beca just walked quickly. Miss Abby started to talk, but Beca quickly zoned out. Instead she looked around at her new classmates. They all seemed nice enough, except for that Bumper kid. And Lilly was creepy. And Aubrey was mean. She looked at the redhead next to her, who was listening intently with a wide smile on her face. The smile must be permanently etched onto her face, because nobody else was smiling. She was bubbly and happy, and her eyes were a baby blue. Too blue, almost. But she was cute, pretty even.

Beca liked her.

 **A/N: So that was kind of like a little filler chapter, introducing you all to the characters. The real fun will start in the next chapter haha! So this is basically a collection of oneshots of the pitch perfect characters as 12 and under, friendship, humour and romance(?) I'll probably include some cute little Bechloe or Staubrey in there at some point ;:)**

 **ANYWAYS so I hope you liked that chapter, I must admit it wasn't thank thrilling haha, but the next few definitely will be! Leave a review if you like the idea?**

 **It's not like a literal** **prompts fanfic, but I will take them if you want :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Bully

**A/N: Ohh Snap! Two uploads in one day ;) I'm on fire here, you guys! But can I just say thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and all the follows and favourites; it hasn't even been up for a full day yet!**

 **Prompt from** fleurmione: _Beca fighting Bumper and protecting Chloe._

 **Bully**

It was a spur of the moment sort of thing.

Beca had watched Bumper bully Chloe _every single day_ for the past year, now. Surprisingly, the two had become extremely close, and were now best friends (Beca always insisted that she could only have one best friend, but the redhead was having none of it and said that Aubrey was her best friend too). It was almost as if they had developed some kind of routine;

1\. Do cartwheels before the bell goes.

2\. Chloe helps Beca for Math.

3\. Beca helps Chloe for Geography.

4\. They play for approximately 5 minutes in Break.

5\. Bumper interrupts them and proceeds to insult/push Chloe.

6\. Chloe runs away.

7\. Beca finds her in the bathroom crying.

8\. Beca comforts her.

Beca had been feeling rather heroic all day after saving a puppy from almost getting run over. In fact, it was the reason she couldn't fill out number one on their daily routine, it had made her late after the little girl had been adamant on taking it to the shelter once being told she couldn't keep it. She also got a gold star for her maths work, which was a first, _and_ she helped Stacie paint Aubrey's portrait (she picked out the yellow for her hair!).

So, naturally, her winning streak had to continue into break.

The girls had been playing in the sandbox with Jessica and Ashley (Beca still had no idea who was who), building a sand castle.

"Be _caaa_!" Chloe giggled, lightly pulling at the brunette's hand. "You can't make the moat yet! We need to finish the castle first,"

Beca frowned, generally confused. "But then we have an area to put the castle in,"

"No, 'cause then we can't make the castle any bigger if-" Chloe stopped abruptly, staring past Beca as her face visibly paled.

"Chlo? Chloe, what… _oh_."

Bumper was striding towards them. Beca's face hardened immediately, showcasing her famous scowl. By the time he stopped in front of the sandbox, Chloe was shaking slightly. She couldn't handle fear very well, which was one of the reasons why she never stood up for herself. Bumper drew out his leg and kicked the sandcastle they had been making, before grinning and kicking the sand, brushing grains into Chloe's eyes. The redhead whined slightly, trying to rub the sand out before it started to sting. He then sniffed the air surrounding Chloe, which, incidentally, actually smelt like strawberries.

Beca still hadn't figured out how.

But Bumper plugged his nose. "Hey, Booger, you stink!"

Chloe's face crumbled at the nickname. Bumper had been calling her that for a year now.

"Ugh, I really should step back, you're so ugly I can't think straight," he said with that horrible grin etched onto his face. _That doesn't make any sense_ Beca thought, narrowing her eyes at him.

Chloe tried to blink back the tears, she really did, but Bumper had a way of making her feel completely worthless.

That shouldn't even be _possible_ at the age of seven.

Something in Beca snapped. She stood up, her little hands balled into fists as she glared at Bumper.

"Leave Chloe alone!" She said angrily.

"Get out of my way, shorty," Bumper brushed her off, pushing Beca away, who only just about remained balanced.

"I said stop it!" Her cheeks were going red now, and her fists were shaking.

"Oh yeah? What you gonna do about it?"

"I'll punch you!" She said, raising her hand at him.

"You're a girl! You can't pun-"

He was silenced by a fist colliding with his nose. Jessica, Ashley and Chloe all gasped and Beca cradled her fist, peering anxiously at Bumper to see the damage.

And, oh yes, there was damage.

It looked as if his nose was broken, and there was blood dripping down his chin. Beca inwardly winced, she hadn't meant to do _that_ much damage. She wasn't sorry, though, as Bumper deserved it. Bumper growled at her, lunging forward and pushing Beca over with so much force that she landed on her back a few feet away. Her mouth formed a thin line at the impact, but she refused to cry. She refused to show Bumper that he had won.

But when Beca didn't make any effort that she was going to continue, he staggered up to her and brought his foot out to kick the small girl's stomach, but Beca's hand swiftly clasped upon his ankle and flipped him onto his back in a second.

Her karate lessons really had paid off.

She got up and stared down at him.

"Next time you'll think twice before bullying Chloe," She said with a scowl. She didn't _really_ know what the phrase meant, but it's what her Mom always told her Dad whenever he didn't take out the trash or clean up. Bumper only whimpered and scurried away.

Chloe's tears had reduced rapidly now, and she was staring in wonder at the hand Beca was currently holding out for her to grab onto. She had _no idea_ that Beca could do these sorts of things.

"Uh, Red?" Beca asked uncertainly.

She snapped out of her trance and grinned, accepting her best friend's hand.

"You saved me!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly, shaking Beca's hand (for that was what the grown ups did).

"I saved you!" Beca said, grinning back, only just realising what she had done. "I punched Bumper!"

"You broke his nose," Chloe giggled, tapping Beca's nose. Then she gasped. "You're my knight in shining armour!"

"But I'm a girl," Beca said, her shoulders drooping slightly.

"Then you're my knight- _tress_!"

"That's not a word!" Beca retorted. Chloe's logic didn't make any sense, but she smiled at the thought of being Chloe's saviour.

"So? We're in a fairy tale! You saved me, the princess, and you're my knightress in shining armour. Now we have to kiss so we can live happily ever after!" Chloe explained, bubbling at the thought of being a princess.

Beca didn't really believe in fairy tales, as they were just what they're called, _tales_. None of the stuff actually _happened_ , but Chloe was her best friend so she nodded along with everything that she said and kissed Chloe's cheek. "Do we live happily ever after now?"

"No, the kiss can't be on the cheek! It has to be on the _lips_!"

The brunette stared dumbly at Chloe's lips for a moment, before she muttered an "oh," and leant forwards, pecking Chloe on the lips.

" _Now_ do we live happily ever after?" She asked uncertainly.

Chloe nodded with a satisfied smile. "We live happily ever after, the end!"

 **A/N: That kiss at the end was NOT planned, but oh well! It's more bechloe haha . Hope you guys enjoyed it, don't forget to send in prompts!**


	3. Chapter 3: House

**Joined prompt from both** fleurmione **and** _BusinessGrad_

Chlo and Beca playing house

 _Bechloe playing house? With an adorable kiss at the end?_

 **Here it is, you guys! Hope you like it .**

 **House**

"Let's play house!" Chloe suggested, tugging Beca into her playroom.

Chloe's family must be RICH.

She had a full sized house in her playroom, complete with four different rooms, _furniture_ and a swing inside of the plastic picket fence. She had a pile of massive toys and stuffed animals, and it looked as if there was a little red convertible parked against the wall.

"You have all these toys?" Beca asked in awe, letting go of Chloe's hand to run towards the car.

"I gave the others to charity," Chloe shrugged, making her way over to the house.

" _Others?!"_ Beca said in disbelief, running her hands over the convertible. She had always wanted one of these, but both her mother and father had insisted that it was too much money.

"Come on, Becs, I wanna play house,"

"Let's ride the car first!" The brunette said, but it was more of an order than a suggestion, as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"No, we can do that later," Chloe said, but Beca had already started the car and was driving around excitedly.

"Chloeeee, look!" She said, doing laps around the room.

"Beca, stop, we have to play house!"

Beca took no notice of her and started to cackle as she drove.

"Beca!" Chloe called out, chasing after her.

"You can't catch me!" She shouted, going faster to get away from her friend.

Chloe stopped running and pouted deeply, crossing her arms as her bottom lip jutted out and her eyebrows furrowed. Usually, this face would get her whatever she wanted, whether it was from Beca, Aubrey, or even sometimes her parents and her brother Jason. _Nobody_ could resist.

Usually.

But this time, Beca only grinned at her as she passed. Chloe frowned deeper.

"If you don't stop then I'm not going to play with you!" She warned with a stamp of her foot. But Beca being the stubborn little girl she was, only shrugged her shoulders with a smirk.

Chloe huffed, stomping into her house and slamming the door. It was five minutes before Beca realised what had just happened, and she immediately felt guilty. She hadn't _meant_ to upset Chloe, she just wanted to play with the car. But thinking back to when Beca arrived at Chloe's house, she could clearly remember Chloe saying that they were going to play in the house and then help her mom bake cookies or something. She'd had the whole day planned out from the moment Beca's mom agreed to the playdate. She stopped the car and parked it outside the little house before knocking on the door shyly.

"Who is it?" Chloe's voice called from the other side of the door. She was trying to sound angry, but Beca could easily hear the relief and excitement to her tone.

"It's me,"

"Who's me?"

"Beca!" the brunette giggled.

"Why are you at my door?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "So we can play house!"

Chloe made a buzzing sound. "Wrong answer!"

' _what?'_ Beca thought. "Um…so I can go inside?"

"No."

"So…you can play with me?"

There was no answer.

"Chlooo," Beca whined. "Open up!"

A sarcastic sigh was heard from the house. Beca huffed.

"I don't know what the answer is!"

"You're smart, Beca, figure it out!"

"I don't know…to apologize?"

Her face lit up as the door cracked open, revealing Chloe's dazzling eyes, contrasting against the darkness inside the house.

"Go on…" She said softly.

"To apologize for making you upset and not listening?"

Chloe smiled, opening the door widely and hugging Beca. "You're forgiven!"

" _Thank_ you,"

"Come in, Becs. I'll be the mom and you can be the baby, then we swap. Kay?"

As Beca stepped in, her grin widened. It was _massive_ (at least in a six year olds eyes). She was just about to pick up the plastic fruit bowl when Chloe lightly slapped her hand away.

"Not yet, Baby, you have to wait until _after_ dinner."

 _Oops_. Beca had forgotten to get into character. She hastily got onto her knees and started to crawl around.

"What's for dinner, Mommy?" She asked, looking up at Chloe.

"Eggs and milk." Chloe announced proudly, as if it were the hardest meal she could possibly make.

"Can I help?"

"No." Chloe shook her head, whipping her red hair over her shoulder.

"I want to help!" Beca said with a scowl.

"You're too young," Chloe said, patting her friend's head with a smirk.

"I'm the same age as you!" Beca pouted.

"You're not! I'm the mom and you're the baby."

"But I don't wanna be the baby!"

Chloe frowned at this, putting down the pot she had been holding. "Then you can be the mom,"

"You're already the mom,"

"Then there'll be two moms!" Chloe said, beaming.

"Who will be the baby?"

"Dolly will,"

"Dolly?"

"My doll." Chloe said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and, come to think of it, it probably was. She skipped out the room to retrieve her doll.

"Oh." Beca muttered, picking up the plastic lettuce and holding it under the sink. She had never played house before, and she didn't exactly _know_ what to do.

Chloe came back with a redheaded American Girl doll, which seemed to be the exact replica of Chloe. "Okay, Dolly, you sit here whilst your mommies make dinner,"

Chloe skipped around her kitchen, throwing various items (including a picture frame) into the pot, whilst Beca just stood, continuously washing things under the sink.

"You need to shred the chicken." Chloe ordered, handing Beca a silver rectangle with a hole in it and a little chicken.

Beca frowned. She didn't know how to _shred the chicken_. She must have been standing there dumbfounded for a little while, because Chloe clapped her hands in front of the poor girl's face.

"Chop, chop! Dolly's hungry!"

Beca jumped at the sudden outburst, before blushing and banging the things in her hand together. It couldn't have been that far off of the correct movement, because Chloe nodded approvingly, taking off Dolly's bracelet and throwing it in the pot. She then turned up the fire (not literally, of course) and watched Beca like a _hawk._ She was definitely the more-controlling mom in the couple.

Not that Beca minded.

As she was bashing the rectangle against the apple, Chloe walked over to her and kissed her softly, making Beca freeze with wide eyes.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Chloe shrugged. "That's what my mommy and daddy do when they make dinner together,"

"Oh," Beca said, putting down the grater and apple. "But don't we need to be married if we're mommies to Dolly?"

"Then let's get married!" Chloe said excitedly. Before Beca could reply they heard a shout from downstairs:

"Chloe, Beca, your snacks are ready!"

"That's my mom." Chloe grinned. "Coming!"

Beca was only able to smile as Chloe dragged her downstairs, talking her ear off about sliding down the banister or something. Her eyes did widen when they got to the dining room; the whole room was a pristine white, and the table was loaded with cookies, carrot sticks, grapes and sandwiches. Beca was lucky to get sandwiches made for her at her house, usually she would have to fend for herself when she wanted a snack.

"Have you two been having fun up there?" Katharine asked, setting down the last bowl of grapes.

Chloe giggled and nodded, whilst Beca sent the older redhead a slight smile.

"We're gonna get married, Mommy!" Chloe said, swinging Beca's hand in her own.

"What's that?" Chloe's father, Thomas, asked, setting his newspaper down.

"They're going to get married," Katharine informed him with a smirk and a raised brow.

"Why would you want to do that, Princess?"

"Be _cause_!" Chloe giggled. "We're Dolly's mommies, and we can only be the mommies if we get married!"

"Well, I can't argue with that logic," Thomas chuckled. "You take good care of my daughter, then, eh Beca?"

"I will." Beca piped, nodding.

Chloe bubbled over, squealing and kissing her 'fiancée' again, for more than a few seconds this time. Katharine snapped a picture and Thomas let out another hearty chuckle. Their noses were still pressed together when Chloe drew back, and she gave her the most loving smile Beca had ever seen, her crystal blue eyes sparkling.

The whole ordeal gave Beca butterflies.

 **A/N: Oooookayyyyyyyyyyy! I loved writing that chapter, I thought it was really cute, but I kind of wasn't sure how well I wrote it . Was it okay? Did you guys like it?**

 **Sorry if I let you down** fleurmione **and** BusinessGrad **but I hoped you all enjoyed it!**

 **Oh I also wanted to let you know that I'm** _ **really appreciative**_ **of all the reviews and follows you guys have left, and I have read every prompt and I'm working on them as soon as possible. Thank you all so much .**


	4. Chapter 4: Prank

**A/N: Ahh I just realised I haven't done one disclaimer yet! So:**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the characters you don't recognise from pitch perfect or anywhere else**

 **A/N: There we go, haha. So guyssss this is a Staubrey fic! I really hope you like it, I found it really hard to do as it's the first staubrey fic I've ever done which is why it took so long so sorry about that .**

 **Prompt from** _fleurmione_

 _Beca and Stacie playing prank to Aubrey which end up with Bree being Stacie's gf_

 **Oh, also you guys, I'm doing the prompts in order of like when I was asked to do them so if you reviewed say, yesterday, then it might be a little while until the prompt actually gets uploaded but I promise to get them all done!**

 **(ALSO THEY'RE ALL 12 IN THIS FANFIC)**

 **Prank**

"Are you sure?" The taller brunette asked wearily, turning around and shining the flashlight into her friend's eyes.

"Watch it, Stace!" Beca growled, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry!"

"Of course I'm sure! You do like her, don't you?" Beca whispered, squinting up at her.

The blush that crept up her face confirmed Beca's suspicions.

"Right, then let's do it,"

"What if her parents wake up? You know how Bree's mom and dad get,"

Beca rolled her eyes. "We'll be _fine_! If they catch us then we'll just say we were getting some milk or something,"

"Okay," Stacie agreed.

They heard a small rattle, making Stacie gasp and cling onto Beca. "What was that?"

"Oh my god, you're such a wimp! It was probably just mini-Bree,"

"I am not!"

"Then shut up and focus!"

The two girls crept around the house, trying to keep their giggles to a bare minimum. To be honest, Beca was surprised that they hadn't already been caught by someone with all the noise they were making; at least half of the stairs creaked as they stepped on them, and she had already knocked over a vase which (thank god, or the Posen family would all have a heart attack) didn't break, and Stacie had definitely tripped over something which made a loud clank.

"Why didn't we wake Chlo up, again?" Stacie asked with a frown, looking back towards Aubrey's room.

"Because we all know that Chloe is a blabber mouth, whether she likes to admit it or not. We planned this prank _two days ago_ , and remember what happened last time? She let it spill to Aubrey as soon as she saw her! It resulted in us not getting to play Mario kart! That can _not_ happen again," Beca explained.

Stacie giggled at the memory, hitting her friend's arm lightly. "You're so mean!"

"It's true!"

"She's, like, your best friend!"

"So? Jeez, everyone's always telling me not to lie and then when I don't lie I'm in the wrong!" Beca said, rolling her eyes and pouting.

"Only because you're a horrible liar," Stacie teased, dodging the light punch that was thrown her way.

"I'm not, I just…don't like to…um…" Beca trailed off, blushing as she desperately tried to think of something.

"I rest my case."

"Whatever," The smaller girl grumbled.

They reached the kitchen, and Beca turned to Stacie. "Okay, follow my lead,"

She crept in like a cat burglar, looked left and right, before proceeding to do a roll to the fridge.

"Why are you rolling around?" Stacie asked with a snort.

"Because we're on a mission!" Beca hissed back, carefully opening the fridge as if she expected it to blow up any second.

"You're such a dork."

"Thanks," Beca said, sending her friend a sickly sweet smile before looking through the fridge. "Get the honey,"

Stacie walked over to the cupboard and unceremoniously opened it with a loud and audible bang. Beca let out a sudden squeal at the sound and jumped about a foot in the air. She whipped around and glared at her friend, who was displaying her best 'oops' face.

" _Stacie!_ " She whisper-yelled at her. "Oh my god, I can hear someone coming."

"I'm sorry, Beca," Stacie muttered. "It was an accident,"

"Now the plan's backfired! Everything! Poof! There's no way we're gonna be able to pull this off now, and you're not gonna be able to tell Bree _anything_. Look what you've done! The stairs are creaking, Stace, THE STAIRS ARE CREAKING!"

Stacie's bottom lip trembled as Beca quietly shouted at her. She always crumbled under pressure. "I'm sorry…"

Beca saw that Stacie was close to tears, so she decided to drop it (for now, at least) and gingerly hug the taller girl. Stacie was surprised by the hug, as Beca doesn't really hug anybody, except Chloe. There was always an exception for Chloe.

"Don't cry, we'll just do it later. Or…whenever. I'm sorry for yelling," She whispered.

"O-Okay," Stacie nodded, sniffing slightly.

"What are you girls doing up so late at night? Are you both okay, do you feel ill, do you need anything?" Mrs Posen asked, flicking on the light in the kitchen.

"M-Mrs Posen!" Beca squeaked, letting go of Stacie immediately "Um, we were just, well, you see, there was this-"

"Me and Beca couldn't really sleep so we thought we'd just get some milk, if that's okay with you, Mrs Posen?" Stacie asked cutely, and her smile would have been enough to convince Mrs Posen that she was really an alien spy from Mars with a degree in inspecting 30% cotton, 50% polyester and 20% meatloaf white gloves.

"Oh, that's fine, Stacie. You get your milk and hop along to bed, alright? And if Aubrey or Chloe are up, tell them to go to sleep, okay? You all need rest if we're going to go trampolining tomorrow. Or was it ice skating?"

"Ice skating, Mrs Posen," Beca supplied with a smile.

"That's it! Well, goodnight girls,"

"Goodnight," The two chorused, watching with hopeful eyes as Aubrey's mom turned around.

Only to turn back around and walk over to the fridge.

"Let me get that milk for you, dears,"

Beca rolled her eyes and nodded, not bothering to smile this time. There was always a reason as to why Mrs Posen couldn't just leave them to their own devices.

' _What are we gonna do now?'_ Stacie mouthed to her whilst Mrs Posen's back was turned.

Beca only shrugged her shoulders, giving Stacie a helpless look.

"There you go, girls, have a nice sleep," Mrs Posen said, handing them each a glass.

"You too," They chorused, watching as Mrs Posen made her way back to the bedroom.

"Now what?" Stacie asked.

Beca looked deep in thought for a second. "We have to go back to Aubrey's room. Knowing Mrs Posen, she'll probably have her ear pressed up to the door listening for us to safely get back to Bree. Then we'll wait half an hour before going back out."

"Why don't we just make one trip and bring the milk and the whipped cream and honey and stuff with us now?"

"But what if she catches us?"

Stacie shrugged, waving her off.

"You better be right, Conrad, or-"

"You won't ever talk to me ever again, I _know_ ," Stacie said, rolling her eyes. Beca always tried to intimidate her with this trick, and after the fifth threat Stacie learnt that it was the only thing she knew how to say, and she never meant it.

It took another ten minutes to find everything that the girls had planned, but finally they were back in Aubrey's room with two glasses of lukewarm milk, honey, whipped cream, a box of cheerios and a bottle of maple syrup. They had a _lot_ of work to do.

"Okay, so." Beca started, picking up the maple syrup and honey. "We have to be _really_ quiet, Stace, if she wakes up we won't be invited to any sleepovers ever again. First we need to get the syrup and honey on her face without waking her up,"

"She won't wake up; Bree sleeps like a rock," Stacie said, her stomach fluttering wildly and her cheeks flushing from only uttering half of Aubrey's name.

Oh yes, Stacie had it _bad._

"Okay, good, that makes it, like, ten times easier. Here," She handed the taller of the two the honey.

They giggled quietly, making little remarks on this or that. Beca almost blocked the blonde's airway, which made her shiver with fright and excitement. The girls were surprised that nobody waked up, considering all the barks of laughter that was erupting the silence of the night. It felt like only five minutes later the sun was starting to rise, and Aubrey looked like she had gone to a hell made out of breakfast and back. Her face was sticky with maple syrup and honey, she had whipped cream across the crown of her head and eyebrows, and there were cheerios covering her face as if they were chicken pox.

Needless to say, both girls were extremely proud of their work.

"Cheers, to a probable best friend-turned-girlfriend relationship!"

Stacie giggled and clinked her glass against Beca's, before downing her milk. Aubrey started to stir, and both Beca and Stacie gasped before rushing back to their sleeping bags.

Aubrey blinked against the light pouring into her bedroom, the bright pink walls far too bright at this time of the morning. She immediately noticed that something was off. Looking around, Chloe was in the sleeping bag next to her, asleep with a small smile on her face ( _honestly, does she ever stop smiling?)_ , and Beca and Stacie were also sleeping. But then she noticed the white thing on the redhead's nose. It looked like a dollop of…whipped cream?

Then she realised.

And proceeded to squeal.

(Screaming was unnecessary).

"Posen?" Beca asked uncertainly, putting on her best 'I've-just-woken-up-and-am-still-trying-to-get-my-bearings-so-excuse-me-if-I-sound-like-a-sleep-deprived-grizzly-bear' voice. "Are you okay?"

"Who did this?" Her sharp voice sounded, sitting up and glaring at Beca. "Chloe? Chloe! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Chloe asked, and Beca couldn't help but think about how cute the redhead sounded in the mornings. "Wha'happen?"

"DO YOU SEE THIS?!" Aubrey asked, pointing to her face. "Who is the culprit? Who?!"

Chloe only broke out into a fit of giggles and snorts, covering her mouth and falling back onto her pillow. But there was something in the way of her nose, and she only began to guffaw as she licked the whipped cream off of her face.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Stacie asked, staring at Aubrey.

"Don't pretend like you don't know, Stacie!"

"Don't know what?"

"Who did this?"

"Um…" Stacie said, trailing off.

"We did," Beca said, trying (and failing) not to smirk.

"Are you serious?"

Beca and Stacie both bit their lips and nodded.

Aubrey took a deep breath. "I cannot believe you guys did this to me, at my own sleepover, in my own house!"

"Yeah…"

Then she did the unexpected. Aubrey laughed. "This is perfect! How did you do it?"

"We just got all the stuff from your kitchen and put it on you whilst you were asleep," Stacie said, shrugging her shoulders as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"And I didn't even wake up?"

"If you woke up do you think we would be having this conversation right now?" Beca said, rolling her eyes. "No, but you did almost stop breathing!"

Aubrey snorted, picking off a cheerio and popping it in her mouth.

"And we took a picture!" Stacie piped, grinning.

"You're helping me clear this up," Aubrey said, raising her eyebrow at Stacie.

"Nooooo!" Stacie said, as if she had just been defeated by the wicked witch of the west. "Do I have-"

Beca nudged her in the stomach. " _Do. It."_ She said through gritted teeth.

Stacie caught on and changed her tone. "Okay then, let's go to the bathroom,"

Aubrey got up and led the way, winking at Beca and mouthing _thanks_ as she did so.

"This was a pretty expert prank you pulled, Conrad," Aubrey said, grinning at her.

Stacie blushed. "Thanks, Beca did most of it though,"

"But you helped!"

"Yeah…" Stacie mumbled, looking down at her feet. Once in the bathroom, Aubrey jumped up onto the counter whilst Stacie fished out a towel and ran it under the tap.

"Oh no, Stace, we can't put good cheerios to waste,"

"Then how are we gonna get it off?" Stacie asked, giggling slightly at the thought of her best friend wearing cheerios all day.

"We eat," Aubrey said simply, picking off another hoop and popping it into her mouth.

Stacie blushed a deep red, reaching out to gently pick one off of her crush's face. "Man, these are good!"

"Of course they're good, they've been on my face," Aubrey replied with a smirk.

Stacie laughed, picking off another five. The girls had eaten all the cheerios in a few minutes. Stacie decided to push the boundaries and scoop the maple syrup off of Aubrey's face with her finger. Aubrey giggled and followed her lead. Sooner or later, the blonde's face was clean of all syrups and cereals. Both girls were quiet for a moment, staring at each other.

Stacie swallowed her pride and whispered, "I really like you, Bree. Like, I _like_ like you,"

Aubrey already knew this thanks to a certain little bird, but she still couldn't believe that it was coming out of Stacie's own mouth. "R-Really?"

Stacie nodded. When Aubrey didn't reply, she bit her lip. "You probably don't even like me anyway, sorry, just-just forget that I even said that. Nothing weird just happened, I don't even-"

"I like you too." Aubrey said, smiling at her.

"Wait, what?"

"I like you too," Aubrey repeated, giggling. "I actually knew all about this prank,"

"You did?"

"Yeah, me and Beca planned this a week ago. I've liked you for _ages_!" Aubrey said, spreading her arms apart to demonstrate how long she had been liking Stacie.

"You have?"

"Yeah!"

"So…now what?" Stacie asked, relieved. "Are we together now?"

"We are if you want to be," The blonde whispered, staring into Stacie's eyes.

"I want to be," Stacie confirmed, an adorable smile playing on her lips as she realised what exactly was going on. Aubrey Posen was asking her to be her girlfriend! And she was agreeing! Stacie had only ever dreamed of this moment. Usually she was the one in the group who liked a different person every day. But for the last 6 months she's only had eyes for the adorable blonde who was currently sitting in front of her. It was as if Christmas had come early.

"Yay!" Aubrey bubbled, planting a soft kiss on the brunette's cheek. "You do not know how _long_ I've been waiting for this!"

"Oh, I think I do,"

 **A/N: Fin! Sorry if it wasn't up to your expectations guys, that's the first time I've ever written Staubrey . But it can only go up from here, right? I think the next Staubrey oneshot I do will be better anyway haha**

 **But I hope you enjoyed it anyway!**

 **Oh, also,** fleurmione, **do you mean like "Goo goo gah gah" kind of baby talks? If not can you please explain haha sorry for being dumb and not getting it .**


	5. Chapter 5: Candy

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not Kay Cannon or Elizabeth Banks, and I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took a little while to upload and I'm also sorry that it's not** _ **that**_ **long, the reason is I started school this week so I was kind of occupied with that. But here's the next prompt, I hope you like it! Also, don't forget that I'm doing these prompts in order so if you asked for one earlier this week it won't be uploaded for a little while.**

 **Prompt from** fleurmione

Chloe kissing Beca because she wants the candy Beca's eating

 **Candy**

"Can I have some?" Chloe asked, watching as Beca popped another gummy worm into her mouth. "I'll trade you?"

The brunette eyed her suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"Trade me what?" She asked. The eight year old had learnt to be extremely careful when trading with Chloe after trading half of her red vines for one _yellow_ starburst without even realising. Chloe had a way of convincing her to do _anything_ , like when she managed to throw Dolly onto the roof of Beca's house and convinced Beca to climb up and retrieve it, ending in a trip to the Emergency Room and a sprained wrist.

"I'll trade youuu…" Chloe started, opening her lunchbox. "Three skittles for three worms,"

"No! Skittles are way smaller than worms! That's not a fair trade," Beca huffed, pulling the packet closer to her.

Chloe pouted. " _Please_ , Becs?"

"Chloe, no, that's not fair."

"Fine, five skittles for three worms."

Beca looked deep in thought for a moment, before shaking her head.

"Six skittles that are all red and purple for three of any colour worms?!" Chloe asked desperately, her baby blue eyes widening as far as they possibly could.

Beca narrowed her eyes at her. "Make it ten,"

Chloe scoffed, but opened the packet and searched anyway. "I can't! I only have three reds and four purples,"

"Then no, because these worms are super long, _and_ I brought them with my pocket money," Beca frowned, biting off the head of a red worm.

Chloe's shoulders drooped and she sulked. "I'll throw in a quarter of my sandwich?"

"What's in it?"

"…Cheese and…" Chloe said, trailing off. Beca definitely _wouldn't_ accept if she found out what was in the sandwich.

"And what?"

"Um…" She bit her lip, anxiously looking for some sort of escape route. She could see Aubrey and Lilly (who was hanging upside down, eating an odd slimy substance. Jelly gone wrong, maybe?) on the monkey bars, maybe if she signalled for them to come, Beca would be distracted. She could whistle, or snap her fingers. Maybe she could just get Beca to turn around and run towards-

"Chloe!" Beca said, waving her sticky hand in front of the redhead's face, snapping her out of her trance. "Hello? Earth to Red?"

"Pium-Paunkclr." Chloe muttered, looking down at her lap.

"What? Pumpkin prawns? Ew, Chloe, that's the weirdest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth. What kind of person eats a cheese and pumpkin prawn sandwich?"

"No, not pumpkin prawns!" Chloe giggled, slapping her friend's arm.

"Then what did you say?"

"I said, pifhdjlreys,"

"Profiteroles? Stop messing around, what's in the sandwich?"

"You won't eat it!" Chloe said, pouting.

"Tell me what it is!" Beca urged, getting so frustrated that she ripped a worm in half.

Chloe shook her head, hiding behind her hair.

"Fine, if you won't tell me…" She started to tickle Chloe, making the redhead almost drop her lunchbox in surprise as she started to laugh and snort.

"NO, BECAHAHAHAH! ST-STAHAHA, STOP IT! PLEASE! MER-MEREEHEEHEE, MERCY!" Chloe begged, squirming as she tried to swat Beca's hands away.

"Only when you tell me what's in your sandwich!"

"Okay, o0Okay, I-I'll tell you!" She squealed.

Beca stopped tickling and waiting for Chloe to catch her breath. "So?"

"Its pickle," Chloe said quietly, fiddling with her hands.

"Chloe, I hate pickles."

"I know…"

"What makes you think I would trade my GUMMY WORMS for _pickles?"_ Beca asked incredulously, spitting out the word.

"I just wanted some of your candy," Chloe said sadly, looking down at her shoes.

Beca had to look away. She hated seeing Chlo like this, it made her want to apologise and do everything and anything she possibly could to make the redhead feel better. But she couldn't do that this time, she needed to be strong and tell Chloe _no._

"No." She said simply, popping another gummy worm in her mouth, letting half of it hang out.

Chloe stared intently at the worm, before making the impulsive decision to grab it. With her mouth.  
If anybody was watching, it would have looked exactly like the spaghetti scene in _Lady and the Tramp_. Both girls tried to eat and suck up the gummy worm before the other, when finally their lips met in a rather competitive kiss. In fact, it would have looked as if they were making out with the way they were trying to pry the worm away from the other. But Chloe, being the determined little girl she was, finally managed to get the majority of the worm in her mouth and pulled away smirking.

"Chloe! You can't steal the worm when it's already _in my mouth!"_ Beca whined, frowning as she watched Chloe chew with a great grin on her face.

"Well you weren't gonna give it to me!" Chloe sang.

"So you _kissed me_?!"

"Yep!"

"I can't believe you," Beca shook her head.

" _You're welcome."_ Chloe winked, and Beca was so transfixed by her eyes, which were sparkling, that she failed to acknowledge Chloe stealing _another_ gummy worm.

 **A/N: Um, excuse me, Beca, Cheese and pickle sandwiches are the best! Haha, I really liked that one, it was fun to write! What did you guys think?**


	6. Chapter 6: Jealous

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **A/N: Hey! You there! I see you over there! I want you to come here! Hiiiii everyoneeee, sorry it's been nine days! I was set on uploading it on Saturday but I went to a sleepover and haven't gotten a chance to until now, despite it being nearly 11pm here haha, oh well. I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Prompt from (still can't get over this username)** Tattysecondhandbook is Life:

Maybe Aubrey starts to get a lot closer to Beca and Chloe sees them kiss and confronts Beca?

 **They're nine years old. Slight mitchsen.**

 **Jealous**

"Bree, wanna come to my house later?" Chloe asked, running up to her best friend with a smile. Aubrey hadn't been to her house in a little while so she would love to spend some time with her.

"Sorry, Chlo, Beca's already invited me round. I can go on Thursday though?" Aubrey replied, smiling apologetically.

Chloe visibly deflated. Never in a million years did she think that _her_ two best friends would ditch her and hang out _without her_. Ever. It just simply wasn't possible. Beca and Aubrey used to hate each other, what happened?

"Yeah, Thursday sounds good. Have fun with Beca later," She said, turning around and walking away.

"Bree?" Beca asked, somehow able to get from one side of the classroom to the other in a second. "What did Chloe say?"

"She wanted to know if I could come round her house later, but I said no because I'm going to yours!" Aubrey replied, smiling at the thought of playing with Beca.

"Oh," Beca said, staring at Chloe's retreating (sulking) figure. "At least she's not upset,"

"Chloe wouldn't get upset, isn't this what she wanted? For us to become best friends! Now we are!"

Beca nodded excitedly. They were both _so_ wrong, Chloe wasn't just sad, but she was jealous as well. Jealous that her two best friends were hardly even talking to her, playing and hanging out with each other all the time. Beca hadn't even gone to the bathroom after Chloe had ran in crying at break! She was too buy playing with _Aubrey_.

"We can play just dance on my wii! Or Mario kart. Bree this is gonna be so much fun, I can't wait for school to end!" Beca said, hugging the blonde for a second.

"And don't forget about the _other thing_ we need to do," Aubrey said with a grateful smile.

"Oh, I haven't. You're gonna be a natural after I help you! Me and Chlo have done it _loads_ of times,"

Chloe turned around just in time to see Beca initiate the hug. She couldn't _believe it._ Beca was hugging Aubrey! Her best friend, who hates hugs, was hugging her other best friend! And not her! Most of the time whenever Chloe tries to hug her she pushes her away and tells her not to be weird. What was going on? The ginger's eyes welled up with tears. It was okay for them to be friends, but not for Beca to hug Aubrey. After not wanting to hug her. It wasn't fair, or right. Anger fuelled up inside the little girl, and she decided right then and there that she was going to spy on them. There was no way she was letting them become best friends and forget about the person that brought them together.

Chloe watched them closely throughout the day. At lunch Beca gave Aubrey _two_ gummy worms. Two! Chloe couldn't even score one. Aubrey gave Beca a piggy back ride to the swings in afternoon break, and she helped Beca finish the picnic puzzle. The picnic puzzle was her and Beca's puzzle! They did it every day together before school ended. Chloe couldn't believe it, it was _betrayal!_ Utter betrayal. What had she done to deserve this kind of treatment? Chloe even followed them home.

Her and Beca lived on the same street, only a few doors down. So it wasn't too hard to spy on her best friends. She just went to 'play outside' and climbed up the brunette's treehouse, watching them from up there. It was like torture. She could clearly see Beca's mom giving them cookies (shop-brought, but cookies nonetheless) and she could see the two playing various games. It wasn't until they walked outside and stood underneath the treehouse when Chloe really started to panic. She could hear they're conversations clearly now.

"Do you wanna do it now?"

"Okay, just take it easy, I've never done it before…"

"It's easy!"

"You've had practice! I've never even kissed her on the _cheek_!"

"You'll be _fine_ , Bree, now come up!"

Chloe let out a horrified gasp, if Beca was walking up the ladder, and she was in the treehouse, what does she do? The poor girl began to run around like a headless chicken, looking for somewhere, anywhere, to hide. The top of Beca's head was just peeking over the wood when the redhead finally found a place to go where she wouldn't be seen, under a beanbag.

Which, of course, was the one Beca was going to sit on.

"Oof!" Chloe muttered as Beca sat on top of her. The weight was immediately lifted as the brunette jumped up.

"Did that just talk? Bree, did you hear that?" She asked uncertainly, cowering away from the seat.

"It said 'oof'," Aubrey supplied, kicking the bag.

Chloe kept her mouth shut this time, because otherwise she would have cried out. And she could _not_ blow her cover.

Not yet, anyway.

Beca shrugged, but sat on the floor instead of the beanbag, patting the space next to her for the blonde to sit.

"Okay, so obviously you've seen people do it,"

Aubrey giggled. "Of course I have!"

"Let's try it then." Beca said, leaning in and expectantly waiting for Aubrey to do the same.

Aubrey only froze, blushing. "I don't know, Beca, what if I'm a bad kisser?"

"You'll be fine!" Beca encouraged. Aubrey nodded back and lent in.

Chloe could have cried. No, scratch that, Chloe _did_ start crying. Aubrey and Beca were _kissing!_ Beca had only ever kissed her, and they were going to get married! She'd seen this on that coffee house program her parents always watched. My Friends? One of the main characters kissed Rachel and Bing, and then they got into trouble with Rosh. Was it Bing? Who would name their child Bing? Maybe it was someone else, Chloe hadn't really been paying attention; she hadn't understood any of the jokes. This was beside the point, anyway, because why was Beca kissing Aubrey? It was wrong! And Chloe felt angry. Angry at Beca for kissing Aubrey, and angry at Aubrey for even agreeing to go to Beca's house. She was angry at Mrs Posen and Mrs Mitchell for letting Aubrey come over, and she was angry at herself for making Beca feel the need to kiss her best friend. She was even angry at the snail on the wall, who was mocking her by having another (rather slow) snail friend. She couldn't believe this was happening.

The poor redhead threw the beanbag she was underneath over her head and out the window, her sudden appearance scaring the living daylights out of both Aubrey and Beca, who screamed.

"Chloe?" Beca asked after getting over the general shock of seeing her.

"Stop it! How dare you?" Chloe said angrily, glaring at Beca.

"What? Why are you even- what have I done?"

"You just kissed Bree!"

"I know , I'm-"

"I don't want to hear your stupid excuses! How could you, Beca? You've only ever kissed _me_!" Chloe said, pouting.

"Chlo, we weren't-"

"I saw what you were doing! I've watched you _all day_ , first you hugged her, then you invite her round, then your mom gives you cookies, and- and you play the picnic puzzle and give her gummy worms, and then you come up here and _kiss Aubrey!_ And the whole time you both didn't even spare me a glance! Becs, you didn't help me when Bumper came at break, I was all alone and I was scared!" Chloe broke down, sniffling.

Beca was crying now, she hated seeing Chloe upset, and she absolutely despised being the one that caused the tears. She was a monster, how could she just leave Chloe like that?

"Becs, don't-" Aubrey started, but Chloe cut her off with a growl.

" _Don't_ call her Becs!"

"Why?"

"It's my nickname for her! Only I can use it!"

Beca looked quite bewildered now. "Ch-Chloe, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to i-ignore you, I was just helping Bree! You always tell me to help people more, so now I am!"

"Help her with what?" Chloe challenged.

"She was teaching me how to kiss…" Aubrey muttered, blushing slightly.

"She wants to kiss Stacie on the weekend, but she doesn't know how, so I was helping her! Why were you getting so mad at me?"

Chloe just stared at them, dumbfounded. She hadn't thought of that. Why hadn't she thought of that? Of course Beca would never actually kiss someone else! That would be mean, and Beca (underneath all the toughness she pretends to have) is the sweetest person she knows. She bit her lip and looked away.

"Sorry." Chloe mumbled. "I didn't know…"

"Cause we didn't tell you!" Beca said with a roll of her eyes.

"Why didn't you just ask me, Bree?"

"Because that would be weird!" Aubrey giggled, hitting her friends arm softly.

"I didn't mean to make you upset, Chlo,"

"It's okay, Becs, I was just a bit jealous of all the attention Bree was getting and the very little attention I was getting,"

"I'll give you more attention now! I promise," Beca grinned, hugging the redhead.

"Will you give me gummy worms?" Chloe asked.

"Chlo…" She said. "Don't push it, I'm already hugging you!"

Chloe pouted. "You gave Aubrey a gummy worm!"

"Ugh, _fine!"_

 **A/N: Agh! I had no idea how to end it, and my mum was threatening to take away my laptop if I didn't go to bed haha . But there's the next chapter, I hope you liked it! It's almost like 9 year old angst haha, kind of cute.**


	7. Chapter 7: Emily

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters you don't recognise.**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to upload guys! I've been super busy wth school work and things and I haven't had much time to write, but at every opportunity I've been trying my hardest! Also surprisingly this chapter was very hard to write and not my best, so I'm sorry about that x**

 **Prompt from** Guest

On the playground one day, third grade Beca and Chloe happen along little kindergartener Emily, who happens to be crying for some odd reason. (Maybe she lost her doll, or her best friend didn't want to be her best friend anymore, that kinda thing) So what happens? We get a little bit of a lovechild AU! And little tiny Emily following her new "big kid" friends around everywhere.

 **They're 9/10 (I don't live in America but I'm pretty sure that fits into the third grade category?) If not please tell me so I can change it xD**

 **Emily**

"Beca, you're going to fast, wait up!" Chloe shouted, chasing after her best friend.

"Nu-uh, I'm not falling for that one again, Chlo!" The brunette replied, running even faster.

Beca had stolen Chloe's gymnastics ribbon after lunch, which led to her laughing manically with the ribbon clutched tightly in her hand as she ran away from her friend. Chloe was the gymnast so everybody thought that she would generally be able to run faster. But Beca was light and quick when it came to speed. In fact, she was so fast that one Halloween she had refused to take off her _The Flash_ costume for two weeks, claiming that she was as fast as he was and deserved to wear what he wore as well.

The faster of the two closed her eyes and laughed even louder, waving the ribbon about and doing (albeit awfully uncoordinated) spins in the air.

"Look, Chlo, I'm you!"

Chloe's eyes widened as she saw where Beca was heading "Beca, stop!"

"You have to catch me first!"

"No, really, STOP!"

"You're only saying that so you can take back your- oof!" She bumped into something small and jumpy, sending the older girl onto the floor. Beca propped herself up on her elbows and squinted at the ground "What was that?"

"Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!" A tiny little girl with a round face and hair the colour of chocolate cried out, sulking around Beca and flailing her arms in an attempt to help her up.

"You're so cute!" Chloe said, walking over to the little girl. But then she realised the girl's cheeks were glistening with tears. "What's wrong?"

"I-I lost m-my Mimi!" The girl cried, plopping down onto the grass and crying her eyes out.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," Beca apologised, standing up. "Don't cry,"

"B-But she's g-gone!"

"We'll find her," Chloe smiled, making the younger girl sniffle and choke on another wail.

"Will you?"

"What does Mimi look like?" Chloe asked softly, kneeling down to the girl's height.

"Sh-She has y-yellow hair, a-and she's wears a pink!" Emily said, rubbing her eyes sadly.

"…A pink? A pink what?" Beca asked, confused.

"A pink!" Emily said forcefully, frowning at the older brunette.

Beca and Chloe shared a confused look, before shrugging at each other.

"Where're your friends?"

"I don't have!"

"You have _no_ friends? Chloe, how could she have no friends? I had friends!" Beca asked, suddenly feeling oddly protective for the girl and not knowing why. The only person she ever felt sorry for was Chloe, and that was because she couldn't help it.

"By default" Chloe snickered at Beca's last statement, before shrugging as a reply to the initial question. "Where did you see Mimi last?"

Emily was quiet for a moment, in deep thought. Then she sniffled and said, "Rocks!"

Beca rolled her eyes. Trust this kindergartener to lose her 'Mimi' at the one place Kindergarteners weren't allowed to go to.

"Let's go find Mimi, come on, take my hand," Chloe said, standing up and holding out her hand for the five year old to take.

Emily gladly accepted the hand and allowed the redhead to pull her to their destination. She couldn't believe it. She had lost Mimi on her first day! But it was okay, because the older girls were helping her find her. When they finally reached the rocks all they could see was stones and pebbles.

"Okay, let's search!" Chloe said eagerly, dropping to her knees and moving a few rocks out of the way.

Beca groaned; she didn't like rocks, they were hard and spiky and all they ever did was hurt her in one way or another. She couldn't even skip a rock. But she got onto her knees anyway, as Emily seemed so heartbroken and Chloe was so enthusiastic that how could she say no?

They dug for a little while until finally Beca came across something pink. She held it out to Emily. "Is this Mimi?"

Emily looked at it for a long time, before shaking her head with a sigh.

They were searching for another ten minutes until finally Emily let out a gasp of delight. "Mimi! Mimi!"

In her hands was a rock.

A big, grey rock.

The rock was coloured in yellow at the top.

And had a pink pipe cleaner stuck to it.

"You have got to be kidding me," Beca muttered under her breath.

Chloe nudged her hard in the side. "We found her! She was with all her other rock friends, see?" Chloe said, trying not to giggle and to remain in control.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Emily squealed, hugging both Chloe and Beca tightly before beginning to skip off. But she stopped and turned around, smiling sweetly at them. "What's your name?"

"I'm Chloe, and this is Beca,"

"Thank you Chloe, thank you Becky!"

"It's Beca-"

"Bye Chloe, bye Becky!"

The two girls watched the little girl's retreating figure for a little while, before Beca turned to her best friend with an emotionless look.

"A rock. We were looking for a rock for twenty minutes."

"She loved it and needed it back!" Chloe said, getting up and grabbing the brunette's hand.

"It's a rock!"

"Well what about that Balloon?" Chloe teased her, nudging the smaller girl.

Beca pouted. "That was different,"

"How?"

"Whatever, Red." She grumbled.

"Emily Junk! Where have you been?" Emily's teacher, who just so happened to be Miss Abby, asked her as Emily skipped into her classroom, twenty minutes late.

Emily smiled up at her. "I was with my friends!"

"Your friends were here, with me."

"No, not them!" Emily scoffed, waving her tiny hand dismissively at the rest of her class. "My big kid friends!"

Miss Abby cocked an eyebrow. "This is your first day, Emily, and you already have older friends?"

Emily beamed and nodded excitedly, unaware of the suspicion of Miss Abby.

"What are their names?"

"Becky and Chloe,"

Miss Abby snorted, shaking her head. Of course it would be Beca and Chloe, those two had always been inseparable mischief makers. "Why were you with _Beca_ and Chloe for so long?"

"I lost Mimi at rocks and then Becky fell over me and then Chloe and Becky helped me look for Mimi! She found now and I'm here!" Emily explained, holding up the rock.

Miss Abby rolled her eyes, but nodded. It was only Emily's first day, so she wasn't going to tell her off for anything. "Alright then, Emily, just make sure you're here on time next time. Go and take your seat,"

Emily nodded and sat down, humming her ABC's and playing with Mimi. A girl she didn't know the name of came up to her.

"You're playing with a rock!" She said.

Emily shook her head. "No rock, this is Mimi!"

"No, it's a rock, and it's ugly and weird! Like you!" The girl stuck her tongue out at Emily before stalking off.

Emily's eyes welled up with tears. She didn't really know what either word meant but she knew the girl wasn't being nice to her, or Mimi. Before the little bubbly brunette knew what she was doing, she stomped over to the girl and shoved her slightly.

"My big kid friends are going to tell you off!" She pouted, before running to the other side of the room and cradling Mimi.

Beca and Chloe were walking home at the end of the day when they bumped into a little kid sitting on the sidewalk.

"Emily?" Chloe asked, whilst Beca rolled her eyes, acting if she was bored of seeing the younger girl, but lifted her up to her feet anyway. "What're you doing on the floor?"

"Big kid friends! Becky! Chloe! I was waiting for you. Mimi and me need your help." Emily stated, her eyes lighting up at seeing her two friends.

"With what, Em?" Chloe asked.

"Meanie. She said Mimi is ugg and weird, like me. You have to tell her off!"

"Where is she? I'll beat her up." Beca growled, once again becoming far too overprotective of the little girl she had met earlier that day.

"Beca, they're five years old! You can't beat up a five year old," Chloe giggled, unclenching her best friend's fists softly.

"But they were being mean to Emily! I beat up Bumper!"

"He's our age, and we were six,"

"Fine,"

"Can you tell her off for me? Please?" Emily asked, bringing their attention back to the small girl standing in front of them.

"We can't tell her off, we're not allowed. But Aubrey can!" Chloe smiled brightly.

"Who's Abree?"

" _Aubrey_ is the Hall Monitor, she can tell this kid off as she's allowed to," Beca said, absentmindedly stroking Emily's hair. Chloe quirked an eyebrow at her best friend's movements, making Beca blush and take her hand away.

Emily processed this new information for a moment, before nodding enthusiastically and hugging Beca, making the older girl stiffen, before relaxing again and giving Emily a one-armed hug back. Emily then turned to Chloe and did the same, before picking up Mimi and pressing her against Beca's leg.

"Ow!" Beca muttered under her breath. Mimi was _really_ sharp.

"Thank you Becky! Thank you Chloe! See you tomorrow with Abree!" Emily bubbled, once again skipping off and turning the corner.

"You like her, don't you?" The redhead grinned, turning to Beca.

Beca scoffed. "What? No I don't! All little kids are annoying and snotty, I don't like any of them."

"Except Emily!" Chloe sang.

"I don't!"

"Yeah, because you definitely pat little kid's heads and give them hugs _all_ the time."

Beca squirmed under Chloe's sarcastic gaze, lowering her eyes to the floor and blushing. "I do…" she said quietly, fidgeting.

"Sure you do, Becs, sure you do," Chloe smirked, entwining their hands and continuing on the way home.

 **A/N: Wow that was really hard! I guess I kind of wanted to get Emily's character just right, but still I don't think she's perfect :/ Anyway thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and prompts, I'm working on them! Hope you enjoyed this (pretty long, compared to my others) chapter, sorry for the long wait!**


	8. Chapter 8: First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

 **A/N: Hello! So I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, but the full explanation is in the bottom Authors Note, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh, also,** MissCuddless, **don't worry! Actually you're not worrying you're being really patient haha, but the Barney one will be the chapter after the next. I'm working on it ;)**

 **Prompt from** BusinessGrad:

When they are 10 or 12, bechloe discuss their first kiss together as little children and Chloe decides it doesn't count and just kisses Beca.

 **Once again, I'm super sorry it's so short! Also WOW that was a lot of alliteration haha.**

 **They're 12 in this chapter.**

 **First Kiss**

"Remember when you convinced me to steal that doll from Walmart?" Chloe giggled, shaking her head. They had been reminiscing on all the crazy things they used to get up to when they were younger in Beca's treehouse, and so far Chloe was definitely winning with the bat-crazy things she had come up with.

Beca laughed. "Yes! That was so cool, the guy didn't even realise we hadn't paid for it! But you gave it back." She rolled her eyes.

"I had to! I couldn't just take a toy!" Chloe said, her eyes wide at the thought of stealing.

Beca shook her head with a smirk, twiddling with the straw of her milkshake. "You're such a goody-goody, Beale,"

"Um, yeah, because I don't wanna end up in jail!"

"Remember when you made me, you and Stacie paint the lockers polka-dotted in Fourth Grade? And Aubrey refused to participate!" Beca said, thinking of walking in to school on Monday and seeing the halls lined up with red lockers sporting luminous green polka-dots.

"It was in the spirit of Christmas!" Chloe defended herself.

"Chlo, it was October. You're gonna need a better excuse than that,"

Before Chloe could retort, Beca's navy eyes lit up as she let out a loud bark of laughter. "Oh my god, Chloe, when you recycled ALL the paper and cardboard at school to be environmentally friendly to the planet!"

Chloe pouted and crossed her arms. "Hey, that was a really good cause,"

"You only did it so you could earn your recycling badge in Brownies," Beca teased. "How did you get out of that one?"

"Like this;" she got up from what she had dubbed 'her beanbag', considering Beca seemed to always reserve it for her and didn't even let Emily sit in it, and put on the best pout she could muster, in turn making Beca's heart sink. Tears began to spill out of her crystal blue eyes, and Chloe whimpered slightly.

"I'm r-really, really s-s-sorry Miss Demrow, I-I only d-did it so I c-could earn my r-r-recycling badge, a-and be en-enviro-mentally friendly to th-e planet! I p-promise I won't do i-it again!" She smirked, collapsing back into her beanbag. "Those were the exact words,"

Beca was impressed at how Chloe could pull off something as convincing as that. "All that hanging out with me really did pay off!"

Chloe scoffed, pushing her best friend. "Oh my god, seriously? More like all that hanging out with Stacie, she lies _all the time_. Your lies are horrendous, Becs!"

Beca feigned mock hurt, bringing a hand to her chest. "Chloe Anne Beale, is that really what you think of me?"

Chloe let out a snort, and blatantly replied. "Yeah!"

Beca narrowed her eyes at her. "I'll have you know that-" She paused, suddenly remembering one of her favourite memories. She squealed (actually squealed), practically buzzing. "Chloe!"

Chloe mimicked the brunette, bobbing up and down. "Beca!"

"Remember when you kissed me?" She asked, a great smile plastered onto her face.

Chloe giggled. "Which time?"

"The first time!"

"In my house?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah!"

Chloe made a sound of disagreement. "That was _so_ not our first kiss!"

Beca furrowed her eyebrows and cocked her head. "Why not?"

"We were six!"

"So? It was the first time we kissed, so therefore it was our first kiss!" Beca argued "And, we agreed that-"

She was cut off by Chloe's lips pressed against her own, and after a few seconds of being frozen, Beca kissed her back. It was way too cliché to even think about, but Beca finally understood what it meant when people say sparks fly when you kiss someone you love. When they finally parted, Beca was blushing and Chloe was biting her, still tingling, lip.

" _That_ was our first official kiss," Chloe smiled at her, blue eyes sparkling.

And, as annoyingly cliché it was, Beca couldn't help but think ' _And I hope it's not our last.'_

 **A/N: That sounded pretty grown up for two twelve year olds but whatever haha xD oKay so I KNOW this chapter is super super short and I'm sorry about that but it's only because (hopefully) later this week I'm gonna upload a SUPER LONG one so please hold out for the rest of the week guys?**

 **Actually it might be next week (sorry!) because I have like two or three tests this week, two of which I haven't revised for yet so :/ but I promise I'll do it ASAP!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry for it being so short!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Floor Is Lava

They're 8

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **A/N: So I know you all hate me and I'm so so so so soso so so osos o sooo sorry; I'm an idiot. Whenever I get an idea for a fanfiction I like to write it ASAP, so I got like ten different ideas whilst trying to write the dance moms fic, which currently has 3911 words and is still being written, so I would start a new fic and suddenly become obsessed with trying to finish it. SO this is completely and utterly my fault and I apologise for not uploading anything since October! I am no longer going to promise when which fic will be up haha, because that just makes me panic that I have a deadline I almost always go over, but just know that I am basically always writing like I currently have 6 fanfictions open but I'm writing even more than that haha.**

 **OHOHOH BEFORE I FORGET**

 **Maggie: Aww I'm so sorry I didn't reply sooner! I have been so busy and as I explained in the authors note have been non-stop writing like a million different things. It may take up to a month (possibly more, oops!) but I PROMISE I will write that fic in. It sounds like a great idea and I can't wait to get started on it!**

 **The Floor is Lava**

"Chloe!" Beca squealed in alarm from her position at the top of the sofa, barely maintaining her balance.

"What are you doing? Is there a spider?" Chloe asked, quickly whipping around to check if there was an eight legged creature scurrying around anywhere.

"No! Chloe, quick, you're gonna drown! Get on the table!"

"Beca, what is-"

"QUICKLY!"

Chloe jumped at her best friend's tone, climbing onto the table. "Why are we on the furniture?"

"The floor is lava!" Beca giggled, throwing herself from one chair to the other.

As soon as the worlds left Beca's mouth, all Chloe could see was red. The walls were made out of glittering volcanic rock, and the floor was bubbling with boiling lava.

"I almost died!" Chloe gasped, clinging onto the table. She looked around, seeing no other furniture near her. "Oh my god, Becs, there's nowhere for me to go! I'm stuck!"

Beca's face was one of pure horror, she looked like she was about to cry.

"You can't be!"

"I-I am! I'm gonna drown!"

Beca let out a strangled yell. "No, Chloe! I'll save you!"

"Quick!"

Beca's eyes showed true determination as she hopped onto the rug.

"You'll die if you go on the floor,"

"No, it's okay, the rugs are rocks. But it's hot! Ow ow ow!" Beca explained, hopping from one foot to the other with a pained expression etched onto her face. She pulled herself up onto the chair across her.

Letting out a breath, she turned around hoping to find some sort of escape route. There was a mantelpiece on top of the fireplace, if she could just climb up to it she could walk across and jumped onto the coffee table.

"I'm gonna jump onto that ledge," Beca said, looking towards her trapped friend.

"Oh my god, Becs, what if you fall?"

"If I don't do this then you'll be stuck there forever!"

"There must be another way," Chloe said, looking around desperately.

Beca shook her head, unshed tears threatening to fall at the thought of Chloe being stuck forever. Beca prepare to jump onto the small platform.

"Be careful, Bec,"

Beca looked at her with longing, nodding slightly, before turning away to complete the task at hand. She took a few steps back, before doing a running leap, gripping onto the ledge with her elbows and forearms. She tried to hoist herself up, but, although Beca hated to admit it, the little girl's muscles were practically non-existent. So instead she slipped, managing to keep on hanging by her fingertips.

"BECA!" Chloe shouted, biting her nails at the sight of her friend hanging on for dear life.

It took a good five minutes, but Beca finally got up onto the mantelpiece, thanks to the few rock climbing lessons the redhead had dragged her to, and let out a deep breath. Chloe cheered, before almost slipping off of the table as she jumped around, making Beca snort as she walked the ledge like it was some sort of tightrope. Chloe wasn't far now, it would only take her a big leap to get to her.

So, once again, believing she could do it, Beca took another running leap, telling Chloe to move out the way as she sprang into the air. Honestly, it felt as if the little girl was flying. She was soaring through the air, and Beca even flapped her arms a few times with a giggle. The clumsy brunette only started to panic when she realised she wasn't going to make the table. Even attempting to push herself through the air couldn't save her.

Beca landed on a rug, a loud crack sounded where she fell on top of her wrist, it twisting in a 420 degree circle. Her breath hitched at the impact, before she let out a giant sob and started wailing. It felt as if her wrist was literally hanging off of her arm, splitting pain shooting through from the top of her arm to her fingertips. The poor girl stared at her wrist dejectedly through blurred vision, subconsciously blocking out Chloe's crying as her best friend called for help.

Rowen came rushing in at the sound of both girls crying, to find her daughter lying on the floor, small body wracking with sobs, and Chloe keeling down next to her trembling, muttering over and over again how sorry she was.

"Beca? What's happened?" She asked fretfully, kneeling down next to Beca's other side.

Beca, although a blubbering mess, managed to point to her left wrist, which was sticking out at an odd angle.

"S-She fell!" Chloe sniffed quietly.

"Off of what?" Rowan asked, already dialling the ambulance. Most mothers would be telling their child off or fawning over them, but Beca was the clumsiest child anyone had ever met. It was odd to see her without at least plaster on.

"Off the mantelpiece!"

"The mantelpiece? What on earth was she doing up there?" Rowan asked, putting the phone to her ear.

"We were playing don't touch the floor, its lava," Chloe said.

Rowan smirked, then snorted, the rolled her eyes with a tut.

"911, what is your emergency?" ( **A/N: Sorry if I get any of the order of this wrong or anything, I have never dialled the American services as I'm British, but I also haven't dialled 999 either haha)**

"My daughter's fallen and her wrist is at an odd angle, we live at 47 Brookside Avenue." She said calmly, gently stroking Beca's hair.

"Would you like an ambulance?"

"Yes, please,"

The ambulance arrived five minutes later.

"Beca? Can you sit up for me please, we're going to take you to the hospital," Kacie, the hospital's ambulance aid, asked softly, gently pulling Beca up to a sitting position.

Beca sniffed, cradling her wrist sadly.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"M-Me and C-Chloe were playing d-don't t-t-touch the f-floor, a-and I fell!" She cried, looking tearfully at her best friend.

"Right, usually an injury like this wouldn't need an ambulance ride but you seemed to have hurt your wrist quite badly so we wouldn't want it getting any worse in the car, okay? Come on, stand up," Kacie explain, lifting the little brunette up onto her feet.

Beca stumbled slightly, before giggling at the silly dance the redhead was doing to keep Beca smiling.

Rowan watched the little girls interact with one another, realising that they were the perfect match.

Kacie led them to the ambulance, where a paramedic was leaning against the doors.

"Only family members are allowed in the ambulance with the patient," He said, opening the doors to let Beca in.

Rowan looked at Chloe worriedly. She couldn't just leave the redhead alone at home.

"What is your relation to Beca Mitchell?" He asked Chloe, realising she looked nothing like Beca or her mother.

"I'm her best friend," She smiled toothily, trying to step past the paramedic, who just stood in her way. "Hey!" She said.

"Only immediate family members are allowed in the ambulance," He said sternly.

The fiery redhead narrowed her eyes at the paramedic, fixing him with a death stare. _Nobody_ was going to stand between her and her best friend. "I'm her best friend…and girlfriend!"

The man raised his eyebrow, looking down at Chloe suspiciously. "Aren't you a little young to-"

"I _am_ imedate family, let me _in!"_ Chloe growled, unaware of her mispronunciation as she stomped on his foot and stalked past him.

For an eight year old, she was extremely strong.

Beca giggled again at Chloe, cocking an eyebrow "Girlfriend?" She whispered.

"Well I had to say _something,_ didn't I?"

 **A/N: On that note! Guys although I'm still trying to finish the dance moms fic, I really want to write a Christmas one so if you have any ideas review or PM me! You can also tweet me kendrickspanda or DM me on Instagram adorkabealekendrick with a K! So I hope you really enjoyed that chapter and words cannot explain how sorry and annoyed at myself that this took so long!**


	10. Chapter 10: Dance Moms Part 1

**I've changed the ages a bit so I can have who I want to dance against who and the ages aren't by the actual kids in Dance Moms.**

 **Maddie – Beca, aged 12**

 **Kalani– Stacie, aged 12**

 **JoJo – Fat Amy, aged 10**

 **Payton – Aubrey (as an Apple), aged 13**

 **Apple – Chloe Beale, aged 12**

 **Kendall – Emily, aged 11**

 **Nia – Lilly, 12**

 **Mackenzie: Jessica, aged 9**

 **Apple – Cynthia Rose, aged 11**

 **Apple- Ashley, aged 10**

 **Apple – Flo, aged 9**

 **Apple – Benji, aged 12**

 **ALDC dancer but not in the elite group (obviously) – Jesse aged 12**

 **Apple- Bumper, aged 11**

 **Moms:**

 **Jill, who is the mother of Emily (Kendall)**

 **Kira, who is the mother of Stacie (Kalani)**

 **Jessalyn, who is the mother of Amy (JoJo)**

 **Holly, who is the mother of Lilly (Nia)**

 **Melissa, who is the mother of Beca and Jessica (Maddie and Mackenzie)**

 **CADC – Candy Apples Dance Company, run by Cathy.**

 **ALDC – Abby Lee Dance Company, run by Abby.**

 **There will be more about the Abby lee dance company than the apples because I hate Cathy so much and I don't know how to write her studio or character anyway but I will try my hardest to make it seem like the real thing!**

 **CADC**

"We're gonna beat Abby Lee and her rotten dance moms once and for all!" Cathy shouted, coming into the studio with a triumphant jazz step.

"Well, they're not that bad," Chloe said quietly, fiddling. Her fellow team rolled their eyes.

Cathy sighed, resting a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Oh, Chloe, the Abby Lee Dance Company are evil, disgusting little creatures that don't deserve to win anything! Trust me, I've been there, and not to mention that Jessalyn is a nasty piece of work!"

"Beca-"

"Beca is the top dancer there and she gets a solo, a duet or trio and is head of the group dance almost every week. She may be a good dancer, but you're so much better," Cathy stated, laughing to herself.

"I like Beca, she's really nice to me," Chloe said softly, smiling slightly at the thought of the short brunette who always managed to wish her good luck before every performance, despite getting an earful from Abby about it every time.

"It's all a façade, Chlo, she hates you really," Aubrey spoke up from the other side of the room where she was doing her stretches, trying to get Chloe off of this constant idea that Beca is an angel.

Chloe sighed. If there was one thing she knew it was that Beca certainly didn't hate her, but she did hate Aubrey. With a passion.

 **ALDC**

Meanwhile, back in Pittsburgh, Abby was doing the pyramid. Jessica was at the bottom, considering she wasn't in the group number last week and she didn't do well in her solo.

"Next to her; Amy. Now I need to see legs straight, toes pointed and PERFECT TIMING! And you and your mother better keep your mouths _shut_ this week." Abby said, raising her voice to get her point across. Amy, although slightly downhearted that she was still being threatened after coming third overall in the solos last week, she still smiled and nodded, fixing her bow slightly.

"Lilly," Abby announced, taking off the next card. "Lilly, what was going on with your timing in the group last week? You have got to _step it up._ Everyone was holding their chin stands, and what did you do?"

"I got up and did a pirouette," Lilly said quietly.

"Two beats before everyone else!" Abby snapped. " _Step. It. Up."_

"Going up, we have Stacie. Nice lyrical last week, but you have got to get your placing higher. Fourth place? You're better than that. You are a _reigning National Champion_. Don't make the judges at nationals last season regret giving you that title. Improve on your emotions, really _feel_ what's going on in the music. Remember, _everyone's replaceable_ , and you could be walking out of that door in the next two days if you don't start improving."

Stacie nodded, making a mental note in her mind to work on what Abby was telling her. She knew she needed to place higher, but she didn't think Abby had to remind her _again_ that she was replaceable, she'd been with the company for over two years now Abby had never once kicked her out, in fact she always said that she was her best dancer after Beca. It was just Abby's way of saying things weren't going to stay this way forever. Kira only rolled her eyes, _everyone's replaceable, everyone's replaceable,_ it's all Abby says, but she doesn't see Abby replacing her child anytime soon, Abby knows far better than to take Stacie off the team.

"Now, we have Emily. You did hip hop last week, we don't even do hip hop every week at the studio. To come second overall was a massive accomplishment...although it's still not first. Well done," Abby paused whilst everyone applauded Emily, who was smiling excitedly, squeezing Stacie's hand. "You would be at the top of this pyramid if it weren't for your mother's complaining that you didn't dance hip hop. See, Jill, this is what happens when you try something new. The good, and the bad."

Jill gave a tight lipped smile, not being able to stop her small, barely audible hum of annoyance.

"And at the top, Beca."

"No surprise there," Kira muttered to Holly, quiet enough for Abby not to hear but loud enough for Melissa to, who crossed her arms.

"You were the highest scoring soloist last week, doing a jazz routine with a few new steps. You're at the top, Beca, not just because your dance was perfect, but because you really pushed yourself towards the end of that dance. You twisted your ankle slightly doing the turns, and you still managed to not miss a beat. That was really professional, Beca, keep it up,"

Beca smiled, happy to be at the top again. The week before she had been beaten by Stacie, whom she had been happy for, as Stacie was one of her best friends, but everybody liked being on top of the pyramid.

"This week, we will be travelling to LA, California," Abby announced the group. The girls cheered, sans Beca, who just fist-pumped the air excitedly. LA was her dream, when she was older she was going to move to LA and become a big performer, performing at all the hotspots. "It's gonna be hot, it's gonna be fun, and if you work hard enough we'll go to the beach. We will have a group number, four soloists and a duet;" Abby announced.

"Whoa," Emily said under her breath. They had never done so many dances in one competition before- except for in solos week- and it was certainly going to be a lot to handle.

"Emily and Beca, your duet will be to David Guetta's Titanium. It's dramatic, its artsy, and it's daunting. You're gonna need to really feel the music. Beca, you will have a solo this week. It will be a contemporary piece and the song you are doing it to is called Stitches, by Shawn Mendes, but to the acoustic version by Hailee Steinfeld and Shawn Mendes. Emily, you will also be doing a solo. Your routine will be a lyrical to Listen by Beyoncé,"

Beca gasped. She had been praying to get a Beyoncé solo ever since Abby had hinted at it over three months ago. Beyoncé had always been her favourite singer and celebrity, so doing a solo to one of her songs was an aspiring dream. She could only hope that she could convince Abby to give her a Beyoncé solo next week.

"So I really need to see you feeling the music. There will be elements of Beyoncé in it, like the whoa-oh-oh dance, you know with the arms like this and the legs going…anyway so you need to stay really focused to pull that off. Amy, you will be doing a solo, it's a sassy, jazz routine to It's Not Unusual by Tom Jones, you should excel in this, as it's what you do best. And last but not least, Jessica, you will be doing a lyrical piece to Married Life from the Up soundtrack. _Everybody_ will be in the group number. How many of you have seen West side story?"

All the girls looked at each other, confused. Beca put her hand up. "…I've heard of it,"

Abby sighed, rolling her eyes. _Trust those moms to not subject their children to the classics. "_ Okay, how many of you have seen that new Disney movie…what was it? Teens on the beach?"

"Teen beach movie!" Jessica shouted out, and almost all of the girls started squealing, all except Beca, who hated most movies, and when Jessica and Amy had tried to get her to watch it she had gotten through ten minutes before walking away.

"I love that movie!" Stacie said.

"Did you see Ross Lynch?"

"Of course I did, he was in like every scene, duh!"

"Oh my god, I can't stop singing Can't Stop Singing!"

"OHHH! I CAN'T STOP SINGING! MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP, AM I REAL OR JUST A-"

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Abby laughed over the girls singing, well, shouting. "As I was saying, the group number this week is called Reputation, it's fun, it's beachy, and we have an umbrella. Gianna, have you ordered the costumes?"

"I was going to tell you earlier, but you weren't in the studio. When I tried to order the costumes the guy on the phone said they won't be ready until the week after next." Gia said calmly, and all the girls sighed, including Abby.

"Right, fine, then instead of Reputation this week, we will be doing a routine called Private Eyes, and there will be a prop for each girl, which I will reveal later. Right, that's all. Moms, the doors over there, girls, start warming up. We leave for LA on Wednesday."

Everybody began to disperse when Abby shouted that she had forgotten something. "WAIT! I need you all to know that our rotten apples will be there, so this competition means a lot. I need double the focus, triple the effort and quadruple the amount of rehearsal time. We will win this! And, Beca, Emily, you both will be competing against Chloe in the pre-teen category, which at this competition is 11-13. Emily, what do you think of Chloe?"

"I think she needs to work on her technique, we used to be friends but I don't talk to her anymore." Emily said truthfully, earning an approving nod from her dance teacher.

"Beca, what do you think of Chloe?"

Beca's heart sped up just hearing the redhead's name. She was beautiful on stage (and off), and every time Chloe caught her eye her heart practically stopped. She had the prettiest eyes the brunette had ever seen, a dazzling light blue, and it's almost like they have little sapphire gems in them as they sparkled so much. Beca could stare at Chloe all day. Of course, she would never readily admit that, it was just a stupid crush. Beca always tried to talk to her at every competition they had seen each other at, even going as far as to comfort Chloe when Christy had made fun of her and Chloe overheard. She seemed to make a complete fool of herself most of the time, though, always tripping over her feet when it came to Chloe.

"Beca? _Beca!"_ Abby's yell snapped her out of her daydreams.

"Huh, what? Um, yes?" She said, wincing at her inadequacy to pay attention.

"I asked you what you thought of Chloe, but you just zoned out."

"Beca likes Chloe!" Amy sang from halfway across the room, where she was practising her chin stands.

"W-What? I do n-not!" Beca stuttered indignantly.

"Becs, you so do. Look, roleplay. I'm you and Amy is Chloe." Stacie said, standing up from her handstand and turning to Amy.

"Hey, good luck today, Beca," the Australian smiled at Stacie.

"Wh-What? O-oh, hey, yeah, good luck to me too…wait, no, sorry! I meant that as you saying good luck to me, NO! Uhh…g-good luck, C-Chloe," Stacie stuttered awkwardly, earning a round of applause from the Moms and the kids. Kira and Melissa were clutching each other, letting out barks of laughter. Even Abby was chuckling.

"I do _not_ talk like that." Beca scowled, crossing her arms.

The girls all shouted at her, telling her that she does. Abby looked at her pointedly.

"Answer me truthfully, Beca, do you, or do you _not_ like Chloe?"

Beca looked down, fidgeting slightly with her booty shorts. No matter how much she wanted to, she knew she couldn't lie to Abby. "I…um, I- I maybe t-th-"

Abby let out a loud sigh. "I knew it, you like her."

"I don't!" Beca protested, but she knew it was too late to convince anyone that she didn't like the redhead now.

"Then what's with the puppy dog eyes whenever she walks past, what's with the constant drooling when she's dancing, or even walking, on stage? What's with the fact that you always find a way to talk to her at every competition we go to, what's with the fact that you get this weird, daydreamy, faraway look in your eyes when someone even mentions her name?"

Beca muttered something inaudible, pulling at her hair and blushing a deep red.

"Hey, your blush is the same colour as Chloe's hair!" Amy said, which only made Beca growl at her in annoyance, blushing even harder.

"It's fine to like someone, Beca, but, and I mean it when I say this; if you let your little crush get in the way of your dancing at this competition, there'll be hell to pay."

Kira and Jill's jaws dropped, Melissa and Holly's eyes widened and Jessalyn let out a barely audible gasp. Abby hardly ever threatened Beca, she favoured her. Beca seemed surprised as well, as her eyebrows lifted and she met Abby's eye. She nodded.

"It won't,"

"Good. Moms, you're dismissed, girls, another five minutes of warm up."

Once upstairs, Kira immediately scoffed, turning to Holly.

"Of course, when it comes to Beca it's okay to have crushes, it's always okay to do anything if Beca does it, but if that was Stacie, Lilly or even Jessica, Abby would be smacking that kids backside. 'Dance! Dance! Crushes are for tramps, you're not a tramp, you're a dancer! Shut up! I want…50 chin stands, stat!"

CADC

"Okay, apples, we have a big competition this week! We will be travelling to LA, California!" Chloe and Benji high fived each other. They both had been wanting to go to LA as soon as they could read, and finally they were getting to go. "Now, as I already told you, the Abby Lee Dance Company will be there. I just heard from Social Media that Abby is entering 4 soloists, a duet and a group number. Now we have seven people in our group, so that's enough for everybody to do something as well as the group number. So, this is how it's going to work. Chloe, you are going to be doing a solo, going head to head against Emily and Beca. Now, I have taken the liberty of finding out what Beca's music and solo is going to be; it's a contemporary piece to the acoustic version of Stitches by Shawn Mendes. So, you are also going to do a contemporary piece to Stitches. Now Beca is a very skilled dancer, but with your strength, flexibility and acting skills mixed with mine and Yvette's choreography, I think you have this one in the bag. Aubrey, you will be doing a lyrical piece to Us, by Regina Spektor. Cynthia Rose, you're doing a hip hop piece to Jump by Kriss Kross!"

Cynthia Rose let out a big woo, jumping up and throwing her arms into the air. She had been asking for this solo for weeks, and with Cathy knowing fully well that she was more than capable of pulling it off, there was no reason for Cathy to say no. Besides, to beat Abby, everybody knew they needed all the help they could get.

"Our duet will be Aubrey and Chloe, you two are doing a musical number to It's a Hard Knock Life, from Annie. Flo, you will be doing an acrobatic routine to When Will My Life Begin from Tangled. Bumper, you will be doing a routine to Hall of Fame by The Script. Our group routine is going to be so moving that the judges are going to choose us straight over Abby. Our group routine is a sad lyrical to Lay me Down by Sam Smith! Okay, Apples, time to warm up! We have a lot to get through!"

ALDC

"She likes someone," Amy told the camera whilst they were waiting for Emily's solo rehearsal to finish, giggling.

"No I don't." Beca said, shaking her head. She didn't see why Amy had to repeat it, it's not like the whole camera crew didn't already see that she liked Chloe earlier.

"A certain Apple we know," Amy continued, backing away from Beca slightly.

" _Shut up!"_

"Called Chlo-" Amy was cut off by Beca shoving her hands into the blonde's face, poking her until she laughed and took off running.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Stacie asked, looking up from her phone.

Beca shrugged, suddenly taking interest in her tap shoes.

"Are you gonna ask her out?"

"I don't know!"

"What's her Instagram?"

"Chlobearbeale101." Beca said immediately, just because she had read it somewhere, _not_ because she had been checking it daily to see if Chloe has uploaded anything else.

"Hey, I just realised something!" Stacie grinned.

"What?"

"Jesse likes Aubrey, right?"

"Yeah, so? He has a much better chance with her than I do with Chloe,"

"Well why don't you both ask them out at the same time?"

"Jesse doesn't come to any competitions." Beca grumbled, distracting herself from the conversation by scrolling through Instagram.

Stacie gave up trying to talk to the brunette, as she obviously didn't have a plan, nor did she seem to be in a hurry to make one. Beca let out an excited gasp, her badass persona completely crumbling as she stamped her feet excitedly.

"What? What happened?" Jessica asked, trying to look over her sister's shoulder.

"Chloe just uploaded two new videos to Instagram!"

Everybody in the room, including the two cameramen, let out a groan. They figured that now Beca's admitted to liking the redhead, it's all she was going to talk about.

Beca tapped on the first video, which was of Chloe thanking people for following her in Instagram; she had just hit 10 thousand. Nobody seemed to know who she was when she thanked them. Beca found it overly hilarious, and she couldn't help but stare at the redhead in awe. She watched it over and over again, until Emily called her in for their duet practice. Not being able to tear her eyes away from the redhead, Beca walked in to the studio with her head down, still giggling slightly. She heard Abby say something, but it sounded so distant Beca subconsciously classified it as un-important. She only looked up when Abby snatched her phone out of her hands.

"Beca, I've told you once and I shouldn't have to tell you again, do NOT let Chloe effect your dancing!"

"Can I just look at-"

" _No._ " Abby drawled, yanking the phone out of Beca's reach. "I'll be holding on to this, you go and warm up with Emily,"

Beca rolled her eyes, knowing better than to argue with Abby, even if she was 'the favourite', before walking over to Emily and doing a few consecutive turns.

Abby looked down at the phone to see what Beca had been watching, when a notification popped up. _Chlobearbeale101 has sent you a DM_ _ **click to view**_ **.**

"Ooh!" She said, surprised.

Beca, who had heard the ping, spun around at the sound. "What?"

"Chloe sent you a direct message,"

"What does it say?" Beca asked desperately, clambering over Emily, making the poor girl fall to the floor whilst doing a bridge.

Abby clicked on it and read aloud in a high voice. "Hey Beca! I heard you're going to LA this week. So am I! What hotel are you staying in?"

Beca squealed, actually squealed, before clearing her throat and blushing slightly. "Cool," she said, before doing a few turns to get her mind away from Chloe and into dance mode.

 **CADC**

"She's seen it!" Chloe said to Aubrey excitedly, tapping her best friend on the shoulder.

"Wonder what the hobbit's gonna say,"

"She isn't a hobbit!"

"Chlo, she's tiny!" Aubrey said. "She's like five feet tall, if that!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Girls, I hope you're going over the routine over there," Cathy said, making both girls blush slightly and nod.

"She replied!" Chloe said half an hour later.

"What did she say?" Aubrey asked, trying to snatch Chloe's phone away from her.

"She said, hey Chloe! Yeah, we're going to the comp in LA, and Abby says we're staying at SLS Hotel! What about you?"

"Cathy? What hotel are we staying at in LA?" Chloe asked sweetly.

"SLS! In Beverly hills," Cathy winked. "Two more minutes, Chlo, then we need to work on your solo,"

Chloe nodded, her stomach doing flips. _Omg no way! We're staying there too! See you there?_ She typed, waiting with bated breath for the response.

 **ALDC**

"So what do you think about the group doing six routines?" Jill asked, turning her eyes away from Beca and Emily's duet rehearsal to look at the Moms.

"I think that with all these dances, a competition in LA where Abby wants to impress anyone who would be watching from Hollywood and Cathy being there, Abby's stress levels are gonna be through the roof, which will only put more pressure on our kids and us." Holly stated.

"I agree, Abby's chosen to do 6 dances at this competition, and the wicked witch of the west is gonna be there, and it's the second competition of the season…like, the pressure is _on_." Kira nodded.

"Okay but, enough about Abby…Melissa, what do you think about Beca liking Chloe?" Jill asked.

"I don't think she shouldn't because she's twelve now, she's going to start liking people sooner or later and I'm just happy that nobody seems to mind that she likes Chloe, because, with some people, that's an issue," Melissa said truthfully, taking a sip from her coffee.

"Did you have any idea about Beca being gay or whatever she is?" asked Jill.

Melissa shook her head. "This is the first I've heard of it. To be perfectly honest I don't even know if she thinks she's different from anyone if she likes a girl, I think she just thinks she likes her and that's that,"

The moms all nodded. "Well, good for her!" Jill smiled.

"And good for the both of you that Christy isn't here, because she'd be yapping on and on if she knew about this," Jessalyn said.

Everybody agreed seriously, turning their heads back to the rehearsal. Jill and Melissa winced when Abby's shout, directed at Beca, echoed throughout the studio.

" _Beca!_ Focus!" Abby shouted as Beca was a beat late on her pirouette-into-releve. "There is _no way_ I will have you dance at this competition in LA against Cathy if you will not be aware of your surroundings!"

Beca nodded, staring at her shoes.

"Alright, Emily, you're done, Beca…go get a drink, clear your thoughts of any…any blue-eyed redheads…and get ready for your solo rehearsal." Abby said, shooing them both off with a slight slap to the buttock, making the girls squeal.

Beca didn't know how to clear her thoughts of any blue-eyed redheads, no, scratch that, she didn't think she _could_. Chloe was like an addiction, like when she was addicted to Friends two years ago, and it was all Beca was doing in her spare time. She even missed dance class for it. It was all she could possibly think about. She tried, anyway, for the sake of Abby's calmness, and her attention-span. When she ran back into the studio, Abby called her over.

"Your routine is going to be mature. It's going to be clever, it's going to be unique, it's going to be perfect. You need to make sure you dance perfectly and maturely, because if you wanna get the girl, you gotta work for her." Abby informed her seriously, and Beca nodded along, not wanting to disappoint her teacher by not focusing.

CADC

"So, Chloe, you are doing a contemporary routine to Stitches, the exact same as Beca. This is going to be judged purely on the quality of the dance, so you need to show the judges that YOU'RE worth first place, not Beca. And if you mess it up, you'll have to answer to the ridiculous insults those moms come up with. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Chloe smiled.

"Good. I think this is gonna be our week, Chloe, with your incredible dancing and this amazing choreography Yvette has put together, I think you are going to blow us all away with your dancing. Okay? Now, let's get started."

Chloe started to walk towards the middle of the room, but Cathy stopped her.

"Hang on a second, Chloe, I need to speak to you about something important. You and Beca. Now, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you seem to like this girl…let's say, on more than a friend level. But I don't want this to interrupt our time in LA, or your dancing. As soon as you get into that auditorium, your relationship flies out of the window, it's about your dancing, and it's about beating Abby. And if that means beating Beca in the process, then so be it, but, believe me, Chloe, you _will_ come home with that first place trophy, and if you don't…" Cathy sliced her neck. Chloe nodded in understanding.

"We get to LA on Wednesday, and so do the ALDC members, okay sweetheart? Now go do your dance." Cathy smiled, giving her a quick hug.

The redhead ran to the middle, shuddering as she did so; Cathy's hugs were always cold and bony, they did scare her sometimes. Chloe ran through her dance a few times, Cathy altering it slightly each time, before having it deemed brilliant and she was allowed to take a break and retrieve Aubrey to practice their duet. Chloe thought her dance looked gorgeous, she loved the choreography, it was different to what she usually did and she loved that. Of course, Chloe was always too quick to love something, Aubrey told her that one day she's going to fall in love with something too quickly and have it backfire in her face. And maybe Aubrey was right, maybe one day love was going to tread on her, but she loved loving things. In fact, she loved everything about love. And she was sure that she loved Beca. She loved Beca up to the point where she was hesitant about beating her in LA, because she would hate to see the defeated look on Beca's face if her number was announced second overall solo. There wasn't much that Chloe hated. She hated people who cheat, she hated when people hurt other people on purpose, physically or mentally, she hated that some animals were endangered. She did not hate Abby Lee Miller, or anybody at ALDC, dancer or mother. She did hate that Cathy expected her to hate Abby. She did not hate or like Abby, she couldn't, she didn't know her. She hated that she had to win, but she hated losing.

She hated more than she thought.

But she hated hate.

Chloe was a very optimistic child. She always looked on the bright side of things, like how although Pandas are endangered, at least there are many that are still alive. If she lost, at least Beca would win. Apparently Chloe was very mature for her age. She thought so, too. Apparently Beca was very mature for her age. Chloe hoped so, because if they were both very mature, then that was another thing they had in common. This was why that when Chloe said she loved Beca, she knew she meant it. She knew she was _mature_ enough to know that she loved someone. Maybe Beca would be mature enough to love her back someday.

Chloe would wait for that day for the rest of her life if she needed to.

"Aubrey!" the redhead screamed throughout the studio, giggling as Aubrey came running

 **ALDC - Tuesday**

"And lift, _lift! Extend your arms!"_ Abby shouted, watching Beca go over her routine. She knew the short brunette hadn't been able to concentrate all morning, putting them a step back in the duet, group and solo that she was doing.

"You've been doing this move since you were eight years old, why are you getting it wrong!? _Hold_ the releve, four, five, six, _drop_ onto your knees, dodge the bullet, fall, done. It's _not_ hard!" She yelled.

After watching the girl do the end of the routine a few times, Abby decided enough was enough, and she let Beca go, but not without a lecture.

"Right, let me draw something out for you. This is you." Abby drew a tiny stick figure on the whiteboard in the corner, with long dark hair and a leotard on. Beca giggled slightly. "This is Chloe." She drew the same, except with long red hair and slightly taller than Beca. She labelled them 'Beca' and 'Chloe'. "You have two choices. One, you can throw away your opportunities to be with Chloe," She drew a pink heart between the two figures. "But, eventually, whilst you're devoting all your time to Chloe, she will be growing as a dancer, and sooner or later she'll move to LA or New York to do broadway, to dance, and you will be left alone, with wasted opportunities and wasted talents." She broke the heart, rubbing Chloe out and drawing her on the other side of the board with 'starring Chloe Beale' above. "Two, you can focus on doing what is best for you. Continue using your opportunities, continue growing as a dancer, continue doing big things for your career, and in your spare time, you can be with Chloe. You can have a _balance_. Be happy with your girlfriend or wife or-" Abby let out a laugh as Beca's eyes widened at the mention of a wife, she hadn't even thought about what she was going to have for dinner that night, let alone being married to Chloe. "Or whatever you'll be, whilst sticking to what you need to, so, if anything happened and you and Chloe were no longer together or friends, you will have something to fall back onto. If you go with choice one, you will have nothing to fall back onto if Chloe leaves with her money and you don't have any because you haven't been working. If you go to choice two, you get the girl, you have a career, you're happy."

"But what if she doesn't leave?" Beca asked seriously.

"Then you've got the best of both worlds," Abby smiled, drawing Beca next to Chloe, with an 'Starring Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale' sign above the both of them, a heart and linked hands. Beca looked at the picture with a small smile growing on her face.

"Which choice are you going to pick?"

"Choice number two!" Beca said pointedly with a roll of her eyes. Who on earth would go for choice number 1?

"Well if you want choice number two, then you're going to have to work for it. And believe me, Beca, if you really want that girl, I can tell you for a fact that she will be way more excited to be your friend if you're an amazing dancer and you're perfect and you give off a nice vibe. To do that, you need to follow my instructions, and you get your priorities straight. Okay?"

"Okay." Beca said, earning a hug from Abby before she left the room.

 **CADC – Wednesday (I don't have anything to really talk about for Tuesday with the apples and I don't want to waffle)**

"Today's the day, today's the day, today's the day!" Chloe bubbled, jumping up and down in her excitement as she shook her best friend's shoulders.

Aubrey only frowned, "Chloe, for serious, stop shaking me! Why are you so excited today, we've done this a million times before,"

Chloe gave her a serious look. "This times different, Bree. This time, I actually have a chance to become friends with Beca!"

"You mean if Cathy will let you; she hates anything remotely associated with ALDC, you know that,"

"And she loves everything remotely associated with me, so if Beca's associated with me, she's going to have to learn to love her." Chloe said firmly, skipping off to board the coach that will take them to the airport.

Aubrey rolled her eyes, the redhead really had a problem, no matter how hard anybody tried to help her, she always looked on the bright side of _everything_ , even at the worst of times, and always remained with a smile etched on her face. Instead of telling Chloe that anything bad is possible to happen like she does sometimes when the girl's in this state, she decided to just leave it; her best friend had waited far too long to get to this point of time and Aubrey wasn't going to be the one to ruin it for her.

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked this part, the next part will be the real deal though ;) Stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11: Pool

**Prompt by** fleurmione: **Beca and Fat Amy in the pool ending up with Chloe teaching Beca how to swim**

 **They're 10**

"CANNONBALL!" Fat Amy yelled, jumping of the diving ball and into the pool, splashing everyone and everything around her.

"Amy!" Cynthia Rose growled, jumping into the pool to splash her friend back.

"I'm coming too!" Chloe giggled, diving gracefully into the pool with minimum splash. She swam to CR and Amy, splashing them both. Next came Aubrey and Stacie, jumping in together. Lilly, Jessica and Ashley all lowered themselves into the water.

"Becs!" Chloe giggled, swimming to where the short brunette was standing uncomfortably on the poolside.

"Yeah?" Beca asked quietly, fidgeting and not meeting her best friend's eyes.

"Jump in!"

"I-It's too cold…I'll wait until it warms up…"

"Come on, Shorty! You're acting like a dingo in heat, just jump in!" The Australian called from the other side of the pool.

Beca shook her head wildly, blushing slightly. "I'll get in later,"

Chloe noticed Beca's obvious discomfort, and pouted slightly. "What's wrong?"

Beca looked around wildly, as if trying to find some sort of escape route. She mumbled something under her breath, looking down at her hands.

"What?" Chloe asked, getting out of the water to stand next to Beca.

"Promise you won't tease me?" Beca asked shyly, completely letting down her guard.

Chloe was taken aback by this, the grin slipping from her face slightly. Beca was never this nervous about telling her anything, well, except for when she broke her favourite Barbie. She looked deep into the girl's midnight blue eyes, seeing nothing but self-deprecation. She thinks that's what it's called, anyway.

"I promise," She nodded, her own blue gems wide as she nodded.

"I don't knughotresim," Beca rushed out, tugging harshly at her hair, a habit she only did when she was nervous.

"What? Becs, go slower, I can't hear you."

"I said, I don't knowhowtoswim." Beca repeated, actually forming the words this time.

All that was on the redhead's face was confusion. "You do too! We've been swimming loads of times!"

Beca shook her head shyly still not meeting the redhead's eyes. "No...we've been swimming in the shallow end…and whenever we were in the deep end we've had floaties…"

Chloe looked upset for a split second, before brightening up again, her smile far too large. "Let's teach you!"

Beca choked, looking saddened. "Teach me? Chlo, I've tried learning already…not even the professionals could teach me."

"Come on! I wanna try!" Chloe said, and over the years Beca's learnt that when Chloe wants something, she gets it.

Reluctantly, Beca slipped into the water and immediately felt like she was sinking. She flailed about for a few seconds until a, somehow strong, pair of arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her head above the water.

"Rule number one: Don't just get in and expect to float." Chloe giggled, tapping Beca's nose, which wrinkled soon after.

"Rule number two!" Amy shouted, splashing over to her friends. "Don't let Red hold you up! She's a ginger, that's punishment enough,"

Completely disregarding Amy's rule, Beca clung onto Chloe, fearing that if she let go she'd drown.

"Okay, so just paddle on the spot,"

"But I'll drown!"

"I'll hold you up," Chloe smiled.

Beca looked into her sapphire eyes with doubt, and the grin slipped from Chloe's face, replaced with the same uncertainty.

"Don't you trust me?"

Beca's eyes softened. "Of course I trust you, Chlo, you're my best friend."

Chloe brightened up again. "Paddle!"

"…how?" Beca asked quietly, almost shamefully.

"Doggy paddle. Amy!"

"Red!" Amy called back, floating over to them. She rolled her eyes. "Shorty, why are you _still_ letting Red hold you up? What did I just say?"

"Can you do a doggy paddle for Beca to copy?"

Amy nodded, quickly paddling in a circle.

"See? Not that hard, now come on, I promise you won't drown."

Beca sighed, paddling on the spot. A wide grin spread on her face once she realised she was doing it.

"Chloe! I can paddle!" She squealed.

Chloe giggled. "You're doing it!" She also began to paddle, just with her legs, slowly and surely pushing them both through the water. Beca began to giggle like crazy when she realised they were moving. The redhead had never seen Beca this happy about something she was accomplishing, not even when she was presented with the result of Beca's piano lessons.

Chloe was getting tired of pushing the brunette through the water, so she let go, and resulted in swimming behind her in case Beca began to drown. But her best friend was still giggling and shouting to her in excitement. It was only when she turned around that she realised Chloe wasn't holding onto her. She gasped and started to flail, calling for the redhead. But, in the blink of an eye, Chloe was holding her up again and was grinning at her.

" _Chloe!"_ Beca scowled. "You promised you wouldn't let go!"

"No, I promised you wouldn't drown. And you didn't. You were swimming," Chloe said proudly, squealing in excitement.

Beca's scowl morphed into a smile. "I did it!"

 **A/N: After a very long hiatus from this story, I am back. I have had a hard and busy school year and I'm finally free for the next nine weeks, so I'm going to try and update this, Just Her Luck, How Chloe Met Beca's Mother, Oops, and The Janitor and the Music Teacher as much as possible. I am really really sorry that I haven't updated this story in particular for so so long, after a death in my family I had no motivation to write, and it has taken me a while to recover. When I did eventually open up a half done chapter of Baby Bellas, I could barely finish it, and was busy with rehearsals for a school play and etc etc. Anyways, FINALLY I have updated and I know this update wasn't all that and I apologise, it will get better as I get back into the swing of it but I had to start somewhere!**

 **Until next tim!**


	12. Chapter 12: Make No Mistake, She's Mine

**BEFORE ANYONE READS THIS CHAPTER PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GO AND LISTEN TO MAKE NO MISTAKE SHE'S MINE FROM GLEE BECAUSE IT IS JUST LIKE CHLOE AND JESSE FIGHTING OVER BECA K BYE**

 **BusinessGrad:** chloe is jealous of Jessie always hanging around Beca and Chloe sets him straight as to who she belongs to?

 **They're 13** ( **yes, yes, I know – over the age limit, but they needed to sound grown up so shh)**

 **Make No Mistake, She's Mine**

"BECAW!" Jesse grinned, yelling at his small brunette friend from across the playground, where he was hanging from the monkey bars.

Beca rolled her eyes at Chloe before turning around and almost stumbling on the sandpit.

"Don't call me that!" Beca yelled back, making Chloe giggle. Beca looked back at her best friend and smirked. She liked it whenever she could make Chloe laugh, it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Jesse laughed and jumped down, running over to the girls.

"Hi, Jesse." Chloe said sweetly, her smile slightly too forced.

"Hey, Chloe." Jesse practically brushed her aside. "Becs! I wanna show you something!"

Chloe frowned, looking at Beca who looked interested.

"Yeah?" Beca asked.

"Come with me!" Jesse took her hand and ran off, making Beca laugh as she ran beside him.

Chloe rolled her eyes, a habit she had gotten from _her_ best friend. Hers. **Not Jesse's.** Chloe couldn't understand why Jesse kept dragging away Chloe blinked as she watched Jesse and Beca run away from her. This wasn't seriously happening again, was it? Chloe had already been through Beca ditching her with Aubrey. And she had absolutely hated that. The redhead sighed and sat down on the sand. She was feeling sad now. Maybe Beca was ditching her because she didn't like her anymore. Or maybe she wanted to have another best friend.

Whatever it was, it wasn't fair.

Chloe _loved_ Beca.

And Beca loved her too.

She said so _herself._

And not once has Beca ever told Jesse that she loved him. In fact, Beca had never even mentioned liking Jesse, and yet whenever he called her over she would follow him. Chloe narrowed her eyes and set her lips in a pout. Beca probably hated Jesse, he was so…like a puppy. All needy and demanding attention whenever he got the chance. And plus, if Chloe didn't even like Jesse, then she doubted her best friend did. Yesterday when Beca eventually came back to Chloe after break, she only rolled her eyes and said something about Jesse's Star Wars action figures not being as cool as he made them out to be – that didn't sound like Beca liked him, did it?

Two days later and the same thing was happening yet again – Jesse wanting Beca to follow him. He ran over to them and asked Beca to follow him again, but Chloe had had enough. Jesse was asking for too much. He shouldn't have been asking for anything at all.

"No." Chloe frowned, standing in front of Beca in a somewhat protective manor. "I'm hanging out with Beca this break. Come back another time."

Jesse looked at Chloe in confusion, as if he didn't quite know why she was talking. "Huh? I just wanna show my best friend something cool."

Chloe scoffed in disbelief, and Beca peered round her shoulder, looking up between the two.

" _Your_ best friend?" Chloe laughed. "Give me a break, Jesse. Beca is _my_ best friend and no one else's."

"Hey, guys-" Beca tried to interrupt, not wanting to be fought over.

"You don't _own_ her, Chloe." Jesse frowned.

"Can we just-" Beca tried again.

"No, I don't. I don't own Beca, but I do own her friendship. Her friendship is my friendship. You wanna know why? Cause we're best friends!" Chloe said pointedly. "We've been best friends since, like, forever."

"You've been best friends since you made her follow you around on the first day of Kindergarten." Jesse narrowed his eyes at the redhead.

Chloe gasped. "I did not _make her_! If Beca didn't want to be my friend then she wouldn't have been!"

"Oh, really? Cause that would mean that if she didn't want to be my friend then she wouldn't be my friend either, and yet…well, would you look at that, me and Beca are friends! She must like me." Jesse said sarcastically.

Chloe practically growls. "She only talks to you because you basically demand her attention every time,"

"That is not true!"

"Is too true! In fact, you know what Beca does behind your back? She rolls her eyes at you." Chloe smirked.

"What?" Jesse reeled back. "She doesn't."

"She does."

Jesse went red and pushed Chloe back slightly. "Just shut up!"

"You shut up!" Chloe snapped back, pushing him too before storming off in a strop, faintly hearing Jesse storm off in the opposite direction.

As Chloe walked off, she pouted and her eyes began to water. Beca wasn't her friend just because of the first day of school, was she? She wouldn't still be her friend eight years later, right?

Right. Beca was her friend because she wanted to be.

Speaking of Beca, Chloe didn't know where the tiny girl went.

"Beca!?" She called, looking around the playground to try and find her friend. When there was no response, Chloe huffed and decided to look for her.

A few minutes later she bumped into Jesse looking for the same thing.

"Ugh! Jesse, she's _my_ best friend so I don't know why you're looking for her!" Chloe furrowed her eyebrows at him.

The boy was so annoying.

"Because I like her too!" Jesse snapped back, before his eyes went wide.

Chloe's eyes also bulged, before she narrowed them. "You like Beca?"

"I didn't mean to say that!" Jesse replied quickly, backing up slightly as his face went a light pink colour.

"But you said it!" The redhead continued. "You're not allowed to like her."

"Why?"

"Cause…cause she's my best friend!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really! I'm her best friend and if I don't think you should be allowed to like her then you're not allowed to like her!"

"Are you sure it isn't because _you_ like her?" Jesse raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

Chloe reeled back immediately. "I do not!"

"Yes you do, you like her and you can't stand me liking her because you want her all for yourself." Jesse accused, smirking as he knew he was right.

"I don't like Beca!" Chloe yelled, putting on the best façade she could.

The truth was, Chloe had liked Beca ever since second grade.

It was seventh grade now.

"What?" Beca gasped from a few feet away.

Both Chloe and Jesse turned to see Beca standing looking confused and upset at them.

"You don't like me?" Beca asked quietly, staring at her best friend.

"Of course I like you, Bec, you're my best friend!" Chloe said promisingly, smiling at the tiny brunette.

Beca looked at her for a long time. Chloe's heart dropped – she looked like an upset puppy.

"You just said you didn't." Said Beca dejectedly.

"You're thinking of it in the wrong way," Chloe sighed exasperatedly. "I like you as a friend, a _best_ friend."

"So you don't _like_ me?" Beca asked her.

Jesse set his face and frowned as he watched their little exchange.

"N-No…" Chloe hesitated.

"Oh…" Beca said, almost in understanding.

"Yeah, see I don't like you as anything _other_ than a best friend!" Chloe said, sounding slightly proud.

Beca nodded, and swallowed. She looked down at her feet. "Noted."

Chloe cocked her head. "What do you mean noted?"

"I mean…I understand." Beca said, almost robotically. "I get it. Thanks."

"Oh my god." Jesse said in realisation, staring at their _shared_ best friend.

"What, Jesse?" Beca practically scowled at him, glaring in annoyance.

"You-you…you like Chloe."

"What?" Beca flushed.

"What?" Chloe repeated in surprise.

"You like her! You like Chloe!" Jesse continued,

"I-I do n-"

"Bec?" Chloe asked hopefully. "Is that true?"

"I…I…" Beca had gone a deep scarlet now, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "Um…yes." She ended up squeaking, avoiding all eye contact.

Chloe stared at her.

"I-I have to go." Beca stuttered, trying to look for a way out of the awkward and quite frankly mood-dampening situation.

"Wait!" Chloe told her.

"What, Chloe?" Beca sighed. "I've already embarrassed myself, now. In fact, _Jesse_ has already embarrassed me. And you don't even like me, so let's just…forget about it, okay?"

"I do." Chloe said earnestly. "Like you, I mean."

Beca chuckled without much humour. "You don't have to say anything like that. You're too nice, Chloe. You already told me you don't, so just…don't"

"No, Becs. I really, really do." Chloe said, her baby blue eyes sparkling and her smile widening. "I've liked you since third grade!"

"Wait, seriously?" Beca looked at the redhead in confusion, stepping closer to her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Same reason why you didn't tell me." The bubbly redhead giggled. "Plus, we're, like, practically a couple anyway."

"We aren't _practically a couple._ " Beca frowned.

"Yes, you are." Jesse huffed. "You're always together, you have sleepovers all the time, you only ever let Chloe hug you, you're perfect for each other, you hold hands, everyone thinks you guys are really cute and you've even kissed once!"

"More than once!" Chloe scoffed. "Loads of times."

Jesse frowned, turning away from the girls so they didn't see him roll his eyes. "See? You're practically together already."

Chloe grinned mischievously and turned to Jesse. "Yeah! We are! _We_ are together. So that settles it. Back off, she's mine."

"Whoa, I'm not _anyone_ 's until someone asks me to be." Beca frowned, stepping away from them slightly. "I'm not anyone's at all!"

"Beca, I really like you, will you go out with me?" Chloe asked happily.

"Yes, I will." Beca said, allowing a wide smile to grace her features.

Chloe squealed and wrapped Beca up in a hug, making Beca giggle.

Jesse huffed. Why was it that Chloe always got what she wanted?

After a few moments, she pulled back and smiled almost triumphantly at Jesse.

"So…please, Jesse, it's obviously fine for you to be friends with her, who am I to say you can't be? But don't pretend like you're closer to her than I am, kay?"

Beca blushed and bit her lip. "Sorry!" she mouthed to her friend.

Jesse was crushed on the inside, but really, he liked seeing Beca happy, and if Chloe made her happier than he did, then so be it. He sent Beca a half smile and a shrug.

 **A/N: Wooo I'm updating semi-regularly! Thank you guys for reading the last one, and thank you to all those who've been there from 2015 cause this story really has been going for three years now and I'm sorry I haven't gotten as much done as I should've…**

 **Reviews:**

Leapyearbaby29: **First of all, omg you're born on a leap year! When do you celebrate your birthday? Second of all, thanks for reviewing dude! Third of all, send me in your prompts and I'll add it to the never-ending list! They were seven and the teachers didn't stop Bumper because the only teacher they have watching them wasn't around I guess, teachers aren't very good at watching kids in playgrounds and are usually too late to stop a fight from breaking out. The room was HUGE, Chloe's house is massive, and the playhouse was probably like two metres by one or something, big enough for two six year olds to move about in easily and play in. Red Vines are American sweets, they're like long red twisty things, look them up! Aubrey was gonna tell Beca not to cry. Thanks for telling me dude, I'm from London and America grading systems and things confuse me quite a lot haha, and the girl who was being mean to Emily was just a mean girl from her class. I love it too! Haha yeah the mantelpiece is on top of a fireplace, and I really did mean 420, so like her wrist** _ **completely snapped.**_ **Yeah we always call 999 but I've never needed to luckily so I was basically writing from watching tv show haha. Yeahhhhh the Barney one was postponed and I don't know when I'll post it but I definitely will eventually! Omg that's a really good idea I will definitely do that! I never thought of that before, thanks so much! Oh, cause in dance moms Abby's dance group's rival team are the Candy Apples, so I called them Apples which is what they call them in the show as well :P Thank you so so much! I ship Emison and I would ship Clexa I watched the 100 but I don't although I've heard loads about Clexa from my friends. I don't know what Trimberly is but I do ship Supercorp to a certain degree, I'm barely passed like episode 10 of season 1 of supergirl but thanks to tumblr I know a lot about it so xD Thank you so much for all the reviews!**

 **I'll see you guys next time!**

 **P.S. WHO IS EXCITED FOR PP3?**

 **GUYS! I HAVE DONE 11/26 PROMPTS AND I CAN WORK THROUGH THEM QUICKLY NOW WOOOO! PLEASE SEND ME MORE! I'VE GOT A MASSIVE LIST OF THEM IN MY NOTEBOOK AND I AM STEADILY WORKING THROUGH! THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORTTTT 3**

 **I will be doing all of your prompts in order and ticking them off as I go, I've done he in randomorder now**


End file.
